


The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Titans)

by witchguy1993



Series: The Charmed Kitsune Prince Series [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Kitsune Phoenix Halliwell, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Violence, Witch Phoenix Halliwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix gets a vision of a girl in trouble so he decides to skip his fifth year at Hogwarts and goes to help the girl whose name is Rachel Roth, along the way he meets several others and finds love. SLASH STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING THINGS: MALE PREGNANCY, MALE ON MALE SEX, QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS (IF YOU CAN RECOGNIZE ANY OF THEM PLEASE COMMENT AND SAY SOMETHING, TRY AND GUESS WHO SAID IT AND WHERE THE QUOTE IS FROM, I'LL BE USING QUOTES FROM DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THIS CROSSOVER), VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SWEARING, CROSSDRESSING, TIME TRAVEL, UNDERAGE DRINKING AND OTHER THINGS.
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE THINGS THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!

Inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a just-turned fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Low' from Todrick Hall featuring RuPaul.

He dances around his room, having the time of his life when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision he sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and runs away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix knows that this girl is in trouble so he quickly grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, some weapons including his Katana, his hand-held fans and several other weapons, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Book of Shadows.

Phoenix does this as his owl, Hedwig and his fox, Shadow (AN: I had a dog named Shadow, I thought I'd honour him by including his name in this story, may Shadow Rest In Peace) who both watch Phoenix as he does what he needs to do, Hedwig hoots, asking "what are you doing?" Phoenix turns and replies "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to help her" he then says to Hedwig "I'm going to send you to Hermione with a letter telling her, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys that I'm not going back for my fifth year at Hogwarts and that I'll be out of the country for a while but I'm not telling them where I'll be" Hedwigs nods, she agrees with the plan as she knows that a certain Headmaster will try and force him to attend Hogwarts.

Shadow wanders over to Phoenix, he looks up at Phoenix causing Phoenix to say to him "you are coming with me, having a pet fox is alright but a pet fox and an owl is a bit too much, don't you think?" Shadow nods and yips saying "I agree, plus I can lay on your shoulders whenever we're in public" Phoenix nods, he then starts writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, once the letter is finished Phoenix places it in an envelope, gives it to Hedwig who flies out of the bedroom window.

Phoenix suddenly remembers his Athames so he grabs them, he places them on his belt in their holsters, he grabs two sharp metallic sticks and does up his long hair, the sticks holding his hair up until he takes the two sticks out. He picks up Shadow, placing him on his shoulders, grabs his bag and leaves his room, he heads downstairs where his Step-aunt, Petunia is in the living room, doing some cleaning for some guests that are coming over that night, she sees Phoenix and asks him "could you go get Dudley, please, he's at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to come back, but I won't be coming back, not for a while," Phoenix tells Petunia who turns around and she asks "are you going to your friend's house before heading to your school?"

"no, I'm skipping this year" replies Phoenix.

"why?" asks Petunia before she says, "I thought you loved Hogwarts"

"I do, sometimes, but" he takes a deep breathe and says "I had a vision, a girl my age is in trouble, so I'm going to help her, in any way I can" Petunia had always known that Phoenix wasn't truly Lily's son and had powers but it still frightened her that there were people out there with powerful gifts that used them in the wrong way, Petunia had long ago found out about Phoenix's powers and had, along with Dudley, kept them secret, even from Vernon, just in case someone tried to capture Phoenix to use him for his powers.

Petunia says goodbye to Phoenix as he walks out the door and heads to the park, his watchers having no idea that Phoenix will not be returning to Privet Drive for a while.

* * *

A ten minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may seem weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, I won't be around to listen to that idiot for much longer anyway, I'm leaving for a while" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.

* * *

An hour later, Phoenix is in Detroit in America thanks to a port-key from the Goblins who had taken Phoenix to his vault. He sits on a bench as the girl from his vision gets off the bus, she walks down the street and Phoenix quietly watches over her in the shadows as she sits on the sidewalk, Phoenix is about to grab some food for her out of his bag when the girl gets up and heads across the road to the local church where they are giving out food for the homeless so Phoenix follows her inside, he grabs something for himself and sits down at one of the tables, he watches her to make sure that she's safe as some woman sits down at the girl's table and introduces herself as Sally but Phoenix can sense dark intentions from her so he gets up to follow the girl as she leaves, following the woman out.

The two females walk down a dark alley as the woman, Sally tells the girl that she grew up in Detroit and some other things until they get to a car that is running, the girl stops and the woman tries to convince the girl into getting into her car but Phoenix can sense that the girl isn't going to get in the car and is proved correct when the girl runs away as the woman calls out the girl's name, Rachel who sees a police car and wanting it to stop, throws a brick at it.

Phoenix smirks as he mutters to himself "smart girl, but dump move" as the police officer arrests Rachel. Phoenix heads towards the police station before Shadow tells him that the girl will be safer with the police and that they had to find a place to stay. Phoenix agrees with Shadow and he goes to find a place to stay.

* * *

Another hour later Phoenix walks down the street towards the police station before he's suddenly grabbed from behind, thankfully Shadow isn't with Phoenix as he turns to face the man who grabbed him, the man says to Phoenix "aren't you a pretty one" Phoenix growls at the man who starts trying to strip Phoenix but Phoenix gets out of the man's grip before he uses his Kitsune claws to slash at the man's face, he then kicks the man in the head, face and the balls, once the man is knocked out Phoenix strips the man and ties him to a pole with the man's clothes, he then gags the man and wakes him up, Phoenix waves at the man lightly as the man panics, Phoenix then carves into the man's chest a single word to describe the man before he blindfolds the man and leaves him, skipping down the street towards the station only to find that Rachel had gotten kidnapped from the police station but had left behind something that Phoenix can use to scry for her.

He returns to the motel where Shadow is waiting, he grabs a map of Detroit and a scrying crystal, he lays the map down on the table before he starts using the crystal to scry for Rachel. He finds her at some abandoned building, so Phoenix grabs a few things from his bag, he grabs the Katana, the hand-held fans and the strap-on pouches full of wads of paper.

He straps the Katana to his back, the pouches to his upper thighs and the hand-held fans to his belt, he then leaves his room with Shadow on his shoulders and his bag on his belt, he then puts on his mask with looks like a fox head. Phoenix quickly heads to where Rachel is being held, he is on a low roof next to the abandoned building, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"you can call me Shadow Fox" replies Phoenix before he says "either way, we have a girl to save" The guy nods and the two fight their way upstairs where Rachel is being held. The two hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rachel, Phoenix and the guy, who Phoenix finds out is named Richard Grayson are in Richard's car, they are driving to wherever Dick calls a safe place. Phoenix lays in the back of the car with Shadow laying on his stomach, Phoenix is talking to Shadow causing Rachel to ask him "you can understand him?"

"yep, it's one of my gifts" replies Phoenix.

"what else can you do?" asks Dick.

"you'll see" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

* * *

They stop at a diner, Dick asks them "want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have an orange juice, thanks" replies Phoenix

"I bet they have marshmallows," says Dick.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" says Rachel.

"Okay," says Dick before he says to the waitress "same for the lady and an orange juice for him," the waitress says "okay" and leaves to grab some juice which she returns with after a minute. They sit in silence until Rachel tells them that her mother didn't like her drinking coffee, she then starts to pour a whole lot of sugar into her coffee causing Dick to ask "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee. Dick tries to talk to Rachel and ask if anything like what had happened had happened before which Rachel replies to by saying "no, not like that" she then says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" she tells them both.

"We know, Rachel, we know, hell, I'm not even judging you for it," says Phoenix which Dick agrees to and asks "how did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink from her coffee, she looks at her reflection in the napkin dispenser before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe, they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" he then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree on that one," says Phoenix as he thinks about the times he was scared but pushed it aside to do whatever was needed. Dick then says catching Rachel's attention "hey" he then says after Rachel looks up "no one's going to get you, I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix leaning forward.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel before she drinks from her coffee.

* * *

The three are back in Dick's car, driving to a motel to stay at, Phoenix and Rachel are sitting on the bed as they watch the TV. Dick comes into the room he asks them "hey, you want pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"thank you," says Phoenix before Dick asks "anything on it?" They don't reply so Dick says to them "don't let anyone in" and he goes to leave when he asks "is that Game of Thrones?" before he asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turns to look at Dick who walks away when the two turn back to the TV before Rachel says "just don't get Pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick before he leaves. Sometime later Rachel gets up from the bed after Phoenix had fallen asleep, she goes onto Dick's computer to do some research. Phoenix is woken up by a yell of "no" he leaps up to find Rachel sitting on the floor, she is drawing crosses onto a piece of paper as she says some sort of prayer which Phoenix obviously has no idea about, she then rushes to the bathroom and sits in the tub saying the same thing over and over again just as Dick enters the room, Phoenix rushes to Dick and tells him that something had happened and where Rachel was, Dick goes into the bathroom and pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug.

* * *

The next day they are back in Dick's car, Dick is saying to Rachel "according to those files, the man who came after you may have been part of some doomsday cult" this surprises Phoenix as Dick says to Rachel "they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?" Rachel turns a little to look away from Dick before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared, cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix. Rachel doesn't reply before she says "I guess I'm an orphan, too, now"

"How is he an orphan?" asks Phoenix pointing at Dick.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, they died in front of me"

"my adoptive parents died when I was eighteen months old, I never knew my birth parents but I do know that my birth mother had me when she was a teenager and had given me to her cousin who had died in front of me, I don't remember much from that night except for a scream and a flash of green light" Rachel looks at Phoenix with surprise and asks "who raised you then?"

"my adoptive mother's adoptive sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon" replies Phoenix. Rachel then asks Dick "that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by a billionaire?" Phoenix asks Dick with a look of shock. Dick nods and replies "yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"it was... complicated" replies Dick.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel to Phoenix and Dick.

"what?" asks Dick and Phoenix in unison.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely"

"that I agree on," says Phoenix before he says "especially when people bring it up carelessly" he then adds to Rachel "not you, other people" Rachel is quiet for a moment before she asks them both "you're going to leave me too, aren't you?"

"nope, where you go, I go" replies Phoenix before Dick replies "no" shaking his head, he then adds "no, I'm not going to do that" They continue don't the road to wherever they are headed.

* * *

They get to there destination, which is in Washington, they walk through a corridor before Rachel asks Dick "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" replies Dick before he says "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" he knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with white hair, she looks shocked to see Dick who says "hey" after a moment she says "hi"

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "bonjour, mon cher" (Hello Dear) Rachel then says "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix also sees thanks to his telepathy. Dick asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn. They all enter the place, Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Dawn closes the door and they head up to the roof, Rachel sits and watches the doves as Dawn and Dick talk while Phoenix stands next to Rachel. He hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" before she says "she's just a kid"

"I was a kid when I killed someone" says Phoenix walking over, he then says "I was ten, a guy grabbed me and tried to have his way but a new power kicked in and he died" Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup... think about what I'm going to do"

"what about Bruce?" asks Dawn.

"his adoptive dad?" asks Phoenix looking confused.

"he's no good with kids" replies Dick. Dawn nods a little before she asks "cop, huh?" she then says "that's one I never would've figured" she sits down on the bench as Shadow comes up to Phoenix to return to sit beside Rachel to leave Dawn and Dick to talk but Phoenix can still hear them. Dick asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn before she says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, getting into an attack position.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix has his hands in the strap-on pouches just in case of an attack causing Hank to ask "what the fuck?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later on that day, Dawn is setting up the bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you two having sex"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room. Dawn just smiles and says "you're a little young for him"

"oh, damn" mutters Phoenix, pretending to be disappointed before he says "I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business, just tell me that he had gotten revenge against the person" Dawn nods and Phoenix says "awesome" and he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

* * *

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed', I told him that he's a little young for him, he then says 'I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business' before he asks if you had gotten revenge against the guy which I confirmed and he said 'awesome' before leaving the room"

"what's Dick doing here, anyway?" asks Hank before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot"

"fine, but I thought I'd offer my help, especially with my powers," says Phoenix before he goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix wakes to a crash, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment until Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

* * *

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to them "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" he then leaves the room to see Rachel. He is joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? he needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at, until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't" says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives Phoenix a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk.

* * *

As he walks down the street Phoenix thinks of trying to follow Dick to where the gun op is going down but decides against it as he hears a scream from an alley, he thankfully that he has his mask as he slinks into the alley where several men are surrounding a woman and three children, two young boys and a girl, the men are laughing cruelly as they think about what they are going to do to the woman and her children, he hears from one of the men 'I'm going to fuck that little girl' as another thinks 'I wonder what their lips will feel like around my cock' among other things, this angers Phoenix a lot so he puts on his mask and wonders into the alley and he says "you should pick on someone your own size" the men all turn to him and he sees that they are all wearing red, Phoenix smiles wickedly and says "red is a smart colour for you" before Phoenix says as he takes out several origami throwing stars "it'll hide the stains" he then throws the origami throwing stars, some of the men dodge them while some are stupid enough to stay still, only to end up getting hit up the stars causing them to yell out in pain, the men who did dodge the stars take out their guns to shoot Phoenix only for the guns to be thrown telekinetically out of their hands and thrown telekinetically into the wall.

Two of the men decide to attack Phoenix with knives, Phoenix freezes them both, he takes the knives from their hands before he stabs them both in the dick with the knives which he leaves in their bodies, he then unfreezes the scene causing the men to fall over in pain. He walks away from the scene as the woman yells out "thank you" Phoenix just says "no problem"

* * *

When Phoenix returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix says "yes, she is" as he lays his hands on her body, his hand start to light up, something that hasn't happened before and Dawn starts to heal.

Once the healing is complete and Dawn can sit up, Phoenix gets up, he leaps onto the fire escape and heads upstairs to grab his things and Shadow, he then returns and says to Dick and Dawn "I'll find Rachel" and he leaves saying "Arrivederci!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I HAVE A FEW QUOTES HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTER, CAN YOU FIND THEM?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After he had left Dawn and Dick after he had healed someone for the first time, ever, Phoenix ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, grabs the crystal to scry, the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.

He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix quietly enters the back over the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman in the car asks Phoenix "who are you?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell, I can help you find Rachel" The woman looks at Phoenix and asks "how do you suggest we find her?"

"follow that car" replies Phoenix. The woman starts the car and says "I'm Kory Anders"

"pleasure," says Phoenix.

"it can be"

"not my type" as Kory follows the car with Rachel in it.

* * *

The drive is pretty long, the two sit in silence until they see the car with Rachel in it take a pitstop, They turn into the pitstop where they see car, Phoenix says "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little bit so I can work my magic"

"I'll distract the dad since he's guarding Rachel," says Kory. They get out of the car, Phoenix heads into the store and sees the teenage boy all alone as Kory walks up to the dad, the teenage boy turns to see Phoenix who is wearing his usual outfit, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and winks with a smile, the teenage boy goes over to him as Phoenix turns to the teenage boy, grabs one of his lollipops, opens it and puts it in his mouth, he takes it out of his mouth and asks "do you like lollipops?" The teenage boy nods, so Phoenix walks over, he holds it out for the boy to suck on which he does and Phoenix says "you're good at that" the teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix then says "tell me to stop and I will" as he reaches for the teenage boy's pants, the boy says "don't stop" the pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the cum, he gets off his knees and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the mom and Biff's sister go to collect Biff, Phoenix runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips causing Kory to a realization before she laughs and Rachel to crinkle her nose.

* * *

Kory drives the car for a while, they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which Kory is, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Phoenix who throws it out the window. Kory then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head causing Kory to say "Fuck" Rachel asks Kory "you know that's a weird question, right?"

"just sit there and be quiet, I need to think," says Kory. Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto Kory's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds Kory shakes Rachel's hand off, Kory says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells Kory who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left Surrey to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix before he says "I can burn people too, and freeze them and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far"

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

The three of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love fried chicken," The waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she turns to Kory and asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until after 12:00"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Phoenix get up, Phoenix takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show, Titans)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "total badass" Phoenix nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix his food. Phoenix thanks Rachel and starts to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Phoenix.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Phoenix walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Phoenix and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?"

"we ordered a burger too" replies Phoenix. Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and says "that weird family is the reason why Dawn needed to be healed"

"Really?" asks Phoenix.

"yes"

"but she's okay?" asks Rachel.

"yes, she's fine, Phoenix healed her but she still needed to go to the hospital" replies Dick before he asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know" she replies before she says "but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Phoenix.

"she saved me," says Rachel They exit the building and head to the car, Kory suddenly asks "whose Dawn?"

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

"I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"just as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hells going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Phoenix,

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

Phoenix hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch, deary" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Phoenix makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix starts lighting the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix and Rachel run into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS WILL BE THE FIRST STORY OF MY CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES. EACH ONE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT FANDOM TO IT, THE FANDOM WILL BE IN BRACKETS AND LISTED AS A CROSSOVER WITH HARRY POTTER. I HAVE A FEW QUOTES HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTER, CAN YOU FIND THEM?
> 
> I'M THINKING OF WRITING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH THE MAGIC FROM THE TV SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. I'M ALSO THINKING OF DOING A FEW CROSSOVER STORIES LIKE THIS ONE WHERE PHOENIX LEAVES TO HELP RACHEL BUT HE GROWS UP ELSEWHERE, LIKE ON THE UPPER EAST SIDE OR IN ROSEWOOD OR MYSTIC FALLS OR ON THE SOUTH SIDE IN CHICAGO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.
> 
> BUT THOSE WOULD BE UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME, POSSIBLY AND I'LL DO SOME ONE-SHOTS WITH DIFFERENT FANDOMS LIKE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, VAMPIRE DIARIES, GAME OF THRONES, FLASH, ARROW, LEGENDS OF TOMORROW, SUPERGIRL (PROBABLY THE ARROWVERSE CROSSOVER EVENTS), GLEE AND A FEW OTHERS BUT THEY ALL WILL INCLUDE TITANS, CHARMED, HARRY POTTER, QUEER AS FOLK AND DESCENDANTS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The two teenagers run through the woods when they see a tiger, Phoenix kneels down to make himself look less threatening as it circles them and says "we mean you no harm" it suddenly starts to change, it suddenly takes off before they see Gar pop up from behind the bushes causing Rachel to gasp before she asks "how... how'd you-"

"don't worry, I don't bite," says Gar before he picks up his bag and goes over to them. Gar then says "well, come on" he holds out his hand for Rachel who takes it and the two run away from there with Phoenix following them.

* * *

The two of them are lead to a barn where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel goes to light the fire before she turns to Phoenix and asks "you can light a fire, can't you?"

"yep" replies Phoenix, he flicks his hand and small flames appear on his fingers which he uses to light to fire. Gar says "that was cool" to Phoenix before he says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers including setting things on fire"

"no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" before Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Phoenix joining Rachel before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"Leave it alone," says Rachel

"go home, you two" says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who both fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants, causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Phoenix to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Phoenix asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents," Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Phoenix.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Phoenix are cool, Cliff replies by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Phoenix asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, they two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns off the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes.

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food"

"and I am hungry"

"me too," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel.

"right? told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way. Rachel smiles before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Phoenix does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Phoenix.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" asks Rachel.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Phoenix"

"delighted" Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook" says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix and Rachel get up and follow them all. They enter a lab and Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Phoenix watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Phoenix.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment" Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert" Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after he had shot Gar and Phoenix with tranquillizer darts before continuing his experiment, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid" says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car and drive away.

* * *

In the Wizarding World at Grimmauld Place, the same day that Phoenix had left the Dursley house, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley Family are in the dining room, they are eating lunch, they are talking together and everything is great until Ron asks "when is Harry going to be here?" even though he knows that Harry's real name is Phoenix.

"soon, Ron, dear" replies Mrs Weasley.

"I don't see why we can't tell him what's going on at the moment" says Ron looking upset just as Hedwig flies into the room, she lands on the table, Hermione feeds her of her bacon before she grabs the letter, Sirius says to them all "he probably wants to know what's been going on" Hermione reads the letter and gasps drawing everyone's attention before she says "you're wrong, Sirius, he's left the Dursley house"

"What?! Why?" asks Ron as he grabs the letter to read and Mrs Weasley says to her son "well, read it out, Ronald"

"Okay," says Ron before he says reading the letter "Dear, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius and Remus.

I am writing to tell you that I've left the Dursleys, now before any of you panic, I'm leaving of my own free will, I'm leaving because someone is in trouble and I need to help her, I don't know how long I'll be gone, I'll possibly be gone for a while to keep her safe, it's a teenage girl, like I had said the girl's in trouble and needs help so I decided to help her, I'm sure Hermione right now is muttering about my saving people thing-" Ron looks up to see Hermione look like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before he continues to read out the letter "don't try to find me, I won't even be in the UK anyway, I won't tell you where I'm going though, Hedwig will stay with you unless you send me a letter, I'd advise against it as I don't want Hedwig to get hurt delivering a letter.

Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov AKA Harry Potter.

P.S. I'm sure that some of you are confused, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius can explain the name.

P.S.S. If I'm away on the 1st of September, send me a letter after you get to Hogwarts and tell me everything at what's happening there"

There's an extra bit for Ron to read which tells Ron that Phoenix wants him to tell everyone his preference, to those who didn't already know, AKA Ginny but Ron doesn't read that bit out. Ron places the letter down before Ginny asks "why did he sign his name as Phoenix?"

"it's his birth name" replies Remus before he says "Lily and James adopted him and changed his name, he goes by Phoenix most of the time, except at Hogwarts where he's expected to be Harry Potter"

"but-but..." Ginny starts to say before she goes quiet. Ron says to Ginny "you have to get over your crush on him, he's not interested"

"why not?" asks Ginny sounding offended. Hermione sighs and says "let's just say that you're not his type"

"but he's a Potter, and Potters always go for redheads," says Ginny.

"no, he's a Halliwell and a Romanov," says Hermione before she says "even if he was into redheads, he still wouldn't go for you"

"why not?" asks Ginny before she says "I'm beautiful, smart, resourceful, formidable-"

"and a girl," says Ron causing Ginny to get a look of realisation and she says "ooh"

"yeah, plus he sees you as his little sister," says Ron. Mrs Weasley nods as if she already knew while Fred and George smirk before Fred says to Ginny "hey, at least you found out now and not when you're older and still trying to date him" Ginny gives Fred a look and Mrs Weasley says "I already knew" everyone turns to her and she says "I am a mother, and a mother always knows" They all go back to eating, the letter still on their minds, they are thinking of excuses to say to Dumbledore should he ask them if they know anything, luckily their minds are pretty protected thanks to some jewellery that Phoenix had given each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I need a hero name for Phoenix, I was thinking ShadowFox. What do you think of the name?


	5. Hero name for Phoenix

I have thought of another Hero Name for Phoenix and now I can't decide, I have ShadowFox and FoxFire. I could also combine the two and call him Shadow FoxFire but I don't know. Which is better? For those who don't know FoxFire is something that Kitsune can create, Fox-fire usually manifests as fire, electricity and/or light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the car.

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Phoenix

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous"

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "it's because of her... abilities" about why the assassins want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. After Gar had transformed Dick tells him to transform back into himself, Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Phoenix says to her "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that have red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he then turns and uses his pyrokinesis to light it on fire, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, he then uses his Cryokinesis on the bale of hay, freezing it solid and when it drops and hits the floor, it shatters into pieces. Phoenix then says "I can also heal people, get Premonitions, talk to animals, read minds and the power of Catoptromancy"

"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused.

"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users can look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us?" asks Kory.

"yeah, with my mirror, which is in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix. Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power, it's actually from my father's side of the family"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"what's the power?" asks Dick.

"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys the stack of hay.

"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and Phoenix's Thermal Balls. Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and things happen" replies Phoenix.

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"

"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.

"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"

"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Phoenix.

"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.

"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while a Grimoire is a magical tome of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good"

"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.

"Alright then" says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"

"yeah, the spell will someone a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"

"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is in his room, he is looking through his Book of Shadows, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

After the fight, during which Dick reveals that he was once Robin, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the adult assassins are both tied up, Dick asks them "who are you, people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm Dad, this is Mom" says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"is your telepathy picking anything up?" Dick asks Phoenix.

"Only bits and pieces, I can't figure it all, but if you want I could question Biff" replies Phoenix, the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice cock in the middle of the store" Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the kids "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and he says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us if you want me to continue that is" replies Phoenix. Biff nods before Phoenix gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix.

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick.

"blindfolded and gagged," says Phoenix. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Phoenix rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Phoenix is with the assassins, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did the work" Biff suddenly says "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Phoenix quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he reads a spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.

*"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"*

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads, I think mine is still active"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Phoenix as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

* * *

On the 1st of September, on the Hogwarts Express, inside one of the compartments are Hermione, Ron and Neville, the three of them are talking about the events that are happening in the Wizarding before Neville asks the two "where's Phoenix?" Hermione and Ron are shocked that Neville knows Phoenix's true name which Neville sees and he says "my mom was his godmother and he's my friend, of course, I know his true name" he then asks again "where is he?"

"he's gone, he sent a letter telling us that he's gone to save some teenage girl who is in trouble" replies Ron before Hermione asks "didn't you get a letter?"

"no, I guess Phoenix knew that I would ask and figured that you would tell me, which means I have to tell the others" replies Neville, muttering the last bit to myself, he then asks "where do you think he went?"

"probably America, I heard from my mom that some stuff is happening over there" replies Hermione.

"like what?" asks Ron.

"murder, violence, stuff like that" replies Hermione before she and Ron suddenly get up and Hermione says "we have to go, Prefect meeting" just as the compartment door opens to reveal Seamus and Dean who enter as Ron and Hermione leave. Once Ron and Hermione are gone Seamus and Dean sit down, Seamus asks Neville "what's going on?"

"he's not here" replies Neville.

"who?" asks Dean confused.

"Phoenix" replies Seamus, realizing that Phoenix is gone.

"where'd he go? And why?" asks Dean knowing Phoenix's true name thanks to Seamus who had gotten told and had asked to tell Dean since they were best friends.

"possibly America and to help a teenage girl who is in trouble" replies, Neville.

"of course he did, he's got a saving people thing, and I bet he took Shadow with him too," says Seamus.

"Yeah, I bet he did, he must have sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with their letter and had asked Hedwig to stay with them while he's gone," says Neville. The three of them talk for a while when Hermione and Ron return and tell them that Malfoy is the male fifth-year Prefect for Slytherin with Parkinson as the female fifth-year Prefect.

* * *

After they had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was sorted into their house Dumbledore stands up to speak, he makes an announcement saying "good evening, children" in a greeting way making the students all calm down before he says "now, we have two changes in staffing this year, we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave"

The students whisper a bit before Dumbledore says "we also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Dolores Umbridge" motioning to a toad-like woman in pink. The woman nods to everyone before Dumbledore says "and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck" before he says "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"hem-hem" is the sound that interrupts Dumbledore and everyone turns to the pink toad as she is the one who had interrupted and she gets up, steps away from the table and starts walking away from the table and she says "thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" before she faces everyone and she says "and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me, I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"that's likely," the twins say sarcastically in unison before Umbridge starts a speech and she says "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" Once the speech is done, Dumbledore starts clapping and everyone claps before Dumbledore says "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating" Ron asks "most illuminating?" he then says "what a load of rubbish!"

"what does it mean?" asks Seamus.

"It means, the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" replies Hermione as she claps. Ron turns to her and says "we have to tell Nix what's going on" Hermione nods as does Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville, all in agreement before they finish eating their food.

* * *

Once everyone is back in their Common Rooms, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and several others all meet up to discuss the speech that Umbridge had made, they all agree with Hermione's assessment, the Ministry's taking over, or at least trying to, so they write a letter to tell Phoenix even though he can't do anything about it but Phoenix did want the information.

* * *

They send Hedwig off before Hermione and Ron are called into Dumbledore's office with Fred George and Ginny. The five of them enter the office, Dumbledore asks "lemon drop?" They shake their heads before Dumbledore says "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here"

"yes, sir" replies Hermione.

"well, I was wondering where young Mr Potter was, I didn't see him at the Gryffindor table during the sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast," says Dumbledore.

"We don't know, professor" replies Ron before he says "we haven't heard anything from him since we left before Summer, after our fourth year, he also wasn't on the train, so he could have missed it or his relatives might not have taken him to the train station"

"it's possible" says Dumbledore as he checks their minds, once he doesn't find anything he leaves their minds and says "well, do tell me if you hear from him, I do worry about my students, I did see Hedwig flying away but I'm sure that Harry had sent her here after his fourth year" The five students nod in agreement, all the while knowing that Phoenix might not actually be returning this year, if his mission continues over the next year.

Dumbledore sends them away, once they are gone he sits in his throne-like chair and mutters to himself "where are you, Harry Potter?" the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses all watch as Dumbledore tries to figure out where Phoenix is.

* * *

The five Gryffindor students are on their way back to their Common Room when they hear a "hem hem" they turn to see the new professor, she approaches them and asks "what are you five doing out of bed so late?"

"We were asked to see the Headmaster, about Harry, Professor" replies Hermione respectfully. Umbridge's face twitches a little and she asks "what about Mr Potter did the headmaster wish to know?"

"why he wasn't at the sorting ceremony and welcoming feast" replies Ron before he says, "we told the Headmaster that Harry wasn't on the train, that he hadn't come to Hogwarts, at all"

"he didn't return this year?" asks Umbridge. The five shake their heads, saying "no, he didn't return"

"he must have realized that people weren't believing his lies and decided to hide in shame," says Umbridge before she says "oh, well, off to bed now, you five" She watches as the five of them walk away while thinking 'I have to inform the Minister about this'

As the five walks to the common room they talk about the pink toad as they call Umbridge, Hermione says "oh, can you believe her? Calling Phoenix a liar, and she thinks he's hiding when he off saving a girl"

"she doesn't know him as we do," says Ginny. The five head to the Gryffindor Common Room and once they had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, they head up to go to sleep, thinking about what Umbridge could do while she's at the school and hoping that Phoenix is safe wherever he is.

* * *

The next day at Hogwarts the fifth year students are in their first defence against the dark arts class where Umbridge tells them that they will only be reading about defensive spells but won't be practising which Hermione asks about, and she wonders why they won't be practising, Umbridge tells them that they won't need to defend themselves as that's what Aurors were for and that no one would attack them anyway causing Ron to mutter "except dark wizards and witches" Umbridge had heard him and asks "what did you say, dear?"

"except dark wizards and witches," says Ron bravely.

"There are no dark wizards or witches, they are all gone, just like he-who-must-not-be-named" Umbridge tells Ron in a sickly sweet tone.

"you mean Voldemort?" asks Hermione before she says, "Harry says that he is back"

"Mr Potter's claims of the dark lord having returned is a lie," Umbridge says to the entire class. Gaining several enemies in her students who know that Phoenix would never lie about something so serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS WILL BE THE FIRST STORY OF MY CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES. EACH ONE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT FANDOM TO IT, THE FANDOM WILL BE IN BRACKETS AND LISTED AS A CROSSOVER WITH HARRY POTTER. I HAVE A FEW QUOTES HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTER, CAN YOU FIND THEM?
> 
> I NEED A HERO NAME FOR PHOENIX, I WAS THINKING SHADOWFOX OR FOXFIRE. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE TWO NAMES?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT IN IT. PHOENIX WILL BE HAVING SEX IN CHAPTER 6, CAN YOU GUESS WITH WHO?
> 
> AND THINGS WILL BE DIVERTING FROM THE TV SHOW, TITANS AND ONTO CHARMED FOR A LITTLE BIT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

At the motel Phoenix is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Phoenix was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Phoenix reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that"

"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off,

"what happened?"

"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, they had gotten one of their employees a teaching position at the school, one that she's probably not even qualified for, I have a bad feeling about this woman"

"what are you going to do?" asks Biff.

"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too" replies Phoenix. He writes the letter and sends Hedwig off when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Phoenix.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Phoenix gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Phoenix's shoulders as usual.

* * *

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her and Phoenix stands there with his arms crossed and Shadow over his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Phoenix as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka?" asks Phoenix as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Phoenix "Jason"

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Phoenix walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Phoenix. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Phoenix sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Phoenix who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Phoenix "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Phoenix as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave the room and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff, so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Phoenix as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Phoenix drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka"

* * *

Sometime later that day Phoenix is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilera and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin' through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Phoenix sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Phoenix dance. He can see that Phoenix's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Phoenix dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Phoenix whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Phoenix's hips and grinds himself into Phoenix's body, as Phoenix sings.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

Phoenix turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

The two dance and grind against each other as Phoenix sings, Phoenix unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Phoenix grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.

_[Redman:]_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

Once the song ends and another song begins Phoenix and Jason are facing each other, Phoenix says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Phoenix's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Phoenix's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Phoenix strokes Jason.

Phoenix strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Phoenix gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.

After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Phoenix's mouth, Phoenix asks "what's wrong?"

"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Phoenix smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Phoenix takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Phoenix bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Phoenix's back before moving to Phoenix's ass and he tongues it, Phoenix gasps at this, he then spits on Phoenix's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Phoenix to moan.

Jason spits more onto Phoenix's ass and starts to rim Phoenix's ass, he licks Phoenix's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Phoenix. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Phoenix, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Phoenix moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Phoenix's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Phoenix who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Phoenix's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Phoenix who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Phoenix Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Phoenix sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Phoenix is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Phoenix who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Phoenix, getting closer and closer to blowing his load, when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Phoenix before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Phoenix blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Phoenix, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Phoenix yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Phoenix asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Phoenix look at each other, Phoenix points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Phoenix smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Phoenix hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Phoenix to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Phoenix who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Phoenix and says "time sure flies, when you're having fun"

"hell yeah," says Phoenix before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Phoenix, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds "everyone thought it was cute, until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story Jason is fifteen, the same age as Phoenix, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Phoenix) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments Phoenix.

"it's not all bad, I survived" Jason says to Phoenix before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Phoenix takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Phoenix and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Phoenix walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Phoenix asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Phoenix "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?

"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason, before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Phoenix, they don't see Phoenix Halliwell, they just see Harry Potter"

"well, I see Phoenix Halliwell and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall" Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Phoenix around, pulls Phoenix's pants down, brushes his finger along Phoenix hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Phoenix moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Phoenix who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Phoenix against the wall until he blows his load inside Phoenix, he pulls out of Phoenix who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.

They are in that position until Phoenix blows his load which Jason swallows before the two passionately kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Phoenix's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two both walk over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Phoenix pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Phoenix follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Phoenix hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Phoenix before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Phoenix.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Phoenix, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason and Phoenix in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.

* * *

Phoenix and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two are talking until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that" says Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, a red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair are a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.

Dick unties Clay, Phoenix joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Phoenix discovers a new power.

Phoenix has no idea what's going on as the guy collapses on the ground, screaming loudly as he clutches his head in pain as Phoenix stares at the guy in an angry way until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, so Phoenix smiles in relief and kisses Jason just as the police arrive, Dick, knocks the guy out before he says them both "we have to go"

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

* * *

Phoenix goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Phoenix approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"

"hell, no" replies Phoenix with a scoff, he then says "I was just hoping that we can stay in contact, I enjoyed our time together, plus I just discovered a new power, one I'm pretty sure that Dick won't like, I bet it's from my father's side of the family, one of my fathers"

"What did it do?" asks Jason.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out" replies Phoenix as Dick joins them. Dick then asks Phoenix "you coming?"

"yeah" replies Phoenix, he turns to Jason, kisses him, slipping something to Jason before he follows Dick out of the building.

* * *

The next day, Dick and Phoenix are back in Chicago, Dick tells Phoenix to research his new power, Phoenix tells Dick that he'll check out the list of powers from the Romanov Line in his Book of Shadows, which he goes to do as Rachel and Gar enters the room. Phoenix walks away as he hears Dick say to Gar and Rachel "he's going to get his Book of Shadows, he discovered a new power"

"Really?" asks Gar looking excited.

"don't look so excited, it made a man collapse on the ground screaming, clutching his head," Dick says to Gar who widens his eyes in shock and slight fear.

Phoenix returns with the Book which he opens to the Romanov Family History, he reads that three of the Romanov Siblings had survived the execution of the family and had sworn vengeance, they had travelled to steal powers from other beings, like Banshees, Furies, Zotars, which are Demonic Bounty Hunters, and several other beings including a very old demon named Zankou. The powers that were stolen/copied are also listed with details about the power, Phoenix finds the power that he had used against the guy earlier and says "holy shit" After Dick had read what the power is and what it can do he asks Phoenix if he wants to leave for a while and go to Gotham until he can get control of his power just in case he accidentally uses it against any of them, Phoenix agrees as, in the short amount of time that he's been around he considers Rachel to be his sister and he doesn't want to hurt her or any of the others with his new power, plus it'll give him time to hang out with Jason and have the chance to be trained by Batman.

* * *

Two weeks of training later, on the 21st of September, Phoenix decides that he's going to go visit his birth mother in San Francisco before returning to Rachel. Phoenix heads into the Bat Cave, he walks down the stairs to where Batman, Jason and Alfred are, Jason turns and sees him, he walks over with a massive smirk on his face and he kisses Phoenix as for the last two weeks the two had gotten together and Batman had chosen a name for Phoenix, not to mention had burned Phoenix's original outfit but not the mask or the pouches which Alfred had been interested in.

Phoenix kisses Jason back before Alfred asks "what brings you to the Bat Cave, Master Phoenix?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I was coming down here to ask Bruce something"

"what is it?" asks Batman.

"I was wondering if I could see my birth mother in San Francisco, I had planned to meet her at some point but I got distracted with protecting Rachel, my new power and my training" replies Phoenix.

"what's her name?" asks Bruce.

"Prudence Halliwell, also known as Prue Halliwell" Bruce turns around, he types in Phoenix's mother's name into the Bat Computer and the results come up. The results are good and Bruce says "alright, you can go see her, but I want you to take Jason with you"

"I was, actually, going to ask Jason if he wanted to join me anyway" Phoenix tells Bruce before he turns to Jason who says "fuck, yeah, I want to join you" Alfred breathes a bit at the language but doesn't say anything as he has been used to it over the past year.

Bruce books the two plane tickets for them and says to them "the plane leaves in five hours, you should start packing and take your suits, you might need them" Bruce had made Phoenix a suit with help from Phoenix and Alfred after Bruce had burnt his other one.

* * *

Five hours later Jason and Phoenix are in first class on the way to San Francisco.

* * *

Six hours later the two teenagers are in the airport going through customs before they catch a cab to the Halliwell Manor. While they ride in the cab Jason and Phoenix talk to the cab driver until they pull up at the house, Jason says upon seeing the house says "holy shit, that's your family's house"

"yep, Halliwell Manor, I was born in that house" Phoenix tells Jason, he pays the cab driver, grabs their stuff and walk up to the door, they wait a moment before Phoenix knocks on the door, they hear a woman call out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she looks at them before her eyes widen at the sight of Phoenix who says "hello, my name's Phoenix, I'm your son" he motions to Jason saying "this is Jason Todd" Jason gives a little wave at her with a smirk. Prue invites them inside, she closes the door once they're inside and she directs them into the living room where they sit down. The room is silent for a moment before Prue asks "how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one" surprising Jason as he didn't know.

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"they were murdered, by someone and I was then taken from their place and placed on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia"

"a doorstep" exclaims Prue looking shocked. Jason then asks "who the fuck did that?" Prue is taken back by the language but doesn't comment

"yeah, I was taken in by my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon" replies Phoenix before he says "I don't want to talk about it" he turns to Jason and says "we'll talk later"

"Alright, how did you two meet?"

"We met through a friend" replies Phoenix.

"oh?" asks Prue.

"yeah, I was with some others and we went to meet our other friend and Jason was there," Phoenix tells his mother before they head into the living room. Once they sat down Prue asks "so, what happened after you had met?"

"well, we flirted a bit before Jason catches me dancing and singing-"

"and stripping" adds Jason.

"and stripping to the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilara," Phoenix tells his mother before he says "Jason had closed and locked the door before he joins me in dancing"

"well, it was more like grinding," says Jason before he says "then we fucked, with the music playing" Prue's eyes widen, she is surprised before she asks "did you two at least use protection?"

"no, we didn't" replies Jason causing Prue to give them a certain look, the chandelier suddenly flickers and she says to them "we'll be talking about this after I've fixed the chandelier" she gets up to fix the chandelier when Phoenix says "but we were both virgins when we had sex" this stops Phoenix's mother in her tracks, she turns around and says "we will still be talking about protection, even if you're both virgins, you both could have had something and passed it on" she then asks "did you two get tested?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"yeah, Dick suggested it to me a few days after Jason and I had sex, because of my past activities" replies Phoenix.

"And?" asks Prue before she asks "what past activities?"

"all clear, same with Jason" replies Phoenix.

"either way, we're still talking about protection later," Prue tells the two boys with a look on her face that tells them that she isn't changing her mind, Jason then asks "would it make you happy to know that we got together two days after we first had sex?"

"It does make me happier but it doesn't mean that you're getting out of it and I also want to know what you mean by past activities" replies Prue. She goes to fix the chandelier which Jason and Phoenix try to help her with.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix says "this is Jason, he's my boyfriend" Piper looks at Phoenix with shock before Prue says "yes, a boyfriend who he has unprotected sex with" Piper gives the two teenage boys a look that tells them that they will be talking about that before she goes over to her package and opens it. Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from the two teenage boys who she turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking, Alfred taught me the recipes that he knows but I want to learn more"

"whose Alfred?"

"Butler at Wayne Manor" replies Jason.

"you know Bruce Wayne?" Prue asks with shock in her voice.

"he took me in after I tried to steal the hub caps off of his car" replies Jason, he then says "I needed the money"

"that's understandable, you needed to survive," says Piper.

"Yeah, I understand that," says Prue, clearly a little upset that Jason stole but she understood that he needed to do it to survive. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant"

Phoenix gasps, widening his eyes a little which Jason sees as Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"We know, but Jason and I are staying out of it," says Phoenix. Piper nods and she asks them if they want to join her in the kitchen, the two look at each other, shrug and nod before they follow Piper into the kitchen not noticing the pointer of the Spirit Board moving by itself.

Sometime later the two boys are in the living room, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Jason and Phoenix follow her. Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says, Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still angerly "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab" The two boys watch the scene play out, they don't wish to get involved at all.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the five of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "as long as you two don't mind sharing a bed, which I figure you wouldn't mind since you're together but no sex without safe sex" Piper gives them a look and heads into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper, Jason and Phoenix all head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and the boys"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Jason. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"Jason and I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"who's Jason?"

"I'm Jason, Jason fucking Todd" replies Jason with a smirk. Phoebe chuckles a bit and says "it's nice to meet you, Jason, I'm glad that my nephew has a friend that is willing to come so far with him to meet his birth family" Piper smirks at what Phoebe had said, Phoenix and Jason are also quiet making Phoebe ask "what?"

"we're not friends, we're boyfriends" replies Jason after getting a nod from Phoenix. Phoebe is silent for a moment before she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise while Phoenix and Jason are a little surprised, Phoebe launches across the bed and hugs Phoenix, she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew and that she's happy that he has a boyfriend, especially one who is willing to travel to San Francisco with Phoenix to meet his birth family. They suddenly hear Prue say to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and Jason says while pointing "we'll be talking later" The two nod at Prue before she leaves. Phoebe turns to Piper and asks "what is she talking about?"

"Phoenix and I haven't been using condoms while we fuck" replies Jason. Phoebe gives the two boys a look that says 'are you serious?' before she shakes her head not even commenting on the language.

* * *

A little while later, after the had finished having sex, the two boys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before he and Jason walk into the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own" Phoebe tells them all. The two boys widen their eyes, Jason is a bit excited but looks at Phoenix who shakes his head saying 'it wasn't me' before Phoebe says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look" Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter I and Phoebe then ask the three of them "you all saw that, right?"

"yea" replies Piper

"holy shit" exclaims Phoenix.

"This is fucking awesome" exclaims Jason looking excited before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while the two boys talk to each other about what might be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now" Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Jason follows Phoenix and Phoebe to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see two chests which are glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chests, open the chests, in one they see a big book with a triquetra on it and in the other they see Phoenix's Book of Shadow making Phoenix ask softly "how did that get here?" Phoenix turns to Jason before he picks up the book to show him, Jason widens his eyes as Phoebe takes the Triquetra book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

Jason opens the book to see an incantation that wasn't even in the book before as if was hidden from him and Phoenix chants, reading out loud as Phoebe reads from the other Book of Shadows, Phoenix chants.

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we Witches Three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoenix and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in these Book Of Shadows', we found them in these trunks" showing them the book she's holding while Phoenix shows the one he's holding. Prue says "let me see them" before she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoebe.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe.

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book. Jason and Phoenix look at each as Phoenix closes his Book of Shadows, and the two look at each other knowing that the three women were going to get their powers, powers that Phoenix already has.

* * *

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? When you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Jason.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

After the lights had been turned back on Phoenix and Jason sit up in their room, Jason had locked the door before he asks "what do you think happened when you read that incantation?"

"I think it might activate powers in witches, to create another Power of Three as, if my hunch is correct, my mother and two aunts are a Power of Three"

"So who do you think are the second and third witches?" asks Jason.

"I don't know, but it's going to be interesting" replies Phoenix. Jason joins Phoenix in bed, they had sex before they lay there for a while until Jason falls asleep and Phoenix gets up to grab something to eat, he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen only to see Phoebe wide awake and reading the Book of Shadows that she had found.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible" Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters" Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "Jason and I might explore the city for a while, we never been here before so, we're going to explore, later" before they both head inside where they see a shirtless Jason coming downstairs. Phoenix says to him "hope you had a good sleep"

"it was very good, too bad you didn't stay in bed with me," Jason says to Phoenix who blushes before he says "I really missed you, the feel of my body against yours, with me inside you" Phoenix blushes even more as Phoebe chuckles at them.

* * *

Later that day after Phoebe had gone out, Phoenix and Jason are at the Halliwell Manor, alone, they are in the living room watching TV, seeing as they are alone Phoenix uses his telekinesis to get the remote for the TV, he changes the channel to the news which is showing a report about Gotham and Batman.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is walking with Jason, exploring San Francisco the three are walking down the street when they see two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he and Jason rush over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into the two teenage boys, knocking them over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks them for saving the girls, the boys just wave it off and tell her that what they did was the right thing before they leave.

* * *

The two return to the Halliwell Manor where they see Prue talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees the two teenagers and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks the two in unison with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and they head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet the boys with me" she motions to the two teenage boys, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks "who is your friend?" causing Prue to chuckle, getting a questioning look from Andy.

"Jason's my boyfriend," Phoenix tells Andy who looks surprised but proud before he asks Prue "why are you here anyway?"

"yeah, we're justing picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which the other two do as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all four of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do when I'm older"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy" says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"That's true, I heard him playing Bruce's piano," says Jason.

"who's Bruce?" asks Andy.

"Bruce Wayne" replies Prue, shocking Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing, then Premonitions, my Premonition power actually lead me to meeting Jason, but I'll explain that later" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" Jason says to Phoebe, "I think that this is fucking awesome" a huge smile on his face. The bartender comes over, Jason and Phoenix try to order some alcohol, some Vodka for Phoenix and a bottle of beer for Jason but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that the two will have some orange juice much to the two's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> SOON, IN A WHILE ANYWAY, I WILL BE WRITING SOME LITTLE ONE-SHOTS WITH JASON AND PHOENIX THAT ARE NOT A PART OF THIS STORY AS I WANT TO WAIT UNTIL SEASON 2 OF TITANS IS ON NETFLIX. THE LITTLE ONE-SHOTS WILL BE WITHIN CERTAIN FANDOMS, TV SHOWS OR EVEN MOVIES. IT JUST DEPENDS ON THE INSPIRATION I GET. I HAVE A FEW DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES IDEAS ALREADY THAT I'LL PROBABLY START WRITING SOON. ACTUALLY, SUGGEST A FANDOM IF YOU WANT, I WILL REPLY WHETHER OR NOT I KNOW THE FANDOM IF I DON'T KNOW IT, JUST SUGGEST SOMETHING ELSE.
> 
> SHADOWFOX WILL BE PHOENIX'S ALTER-EGO NAME.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be good or evil" Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I, myself, am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fuelled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them"

"that's true," says Jason. Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock" says Phoebe before she says "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Jason, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says while Phoenix talks to Jason, trying to figure out who the witches could be. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, i have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. The two teenage boys watch the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a song-way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Jason asks Phoenix "what kind of bad feeling?"

"you'll see," says Phoenix before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang making Jason exclaim "what the fuck?" Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave, but not before buying several boxes of condoms for the teenage boys.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe, Jason and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste before Jason says "I agree with Phoenix, that guy is an idiot" he then asks Phoenix "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Jason asks Prue "can Phoenix and I beat him up?" he then says "we can make him regret ever messing with you" Phoenix nods in agreement. Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Jason widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "go take Sam, and hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"We are not hiding" exclaims the two boys in unison. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so the teenage boys join the three women in the attic, The two teenagers sit to the side as they watch Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying you forgot this one"

Jason thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Jason thinks of one identical to the other and he suddenly feels something in his hands, he looks down to see a candle and Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she goes to light the candle.

"wait, use this one," says Jason showing her the candle, he then says, "I think we found who the second Witch is, and I found one of my powers" Phoebe quickly takes the candle, anoints it with oils and spices before lighting it.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it" says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell" Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*"_Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_"*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

In an occult shop in San Francisco, the owner of the shop is doing an inventory check to discover that one of the candles is missing.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells the boys to hide in their room, they actually obey this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. They suddenly hear Piper squeal and they hear a man say "hello, ladies" so they abandon their suits, to listen.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later they hear Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time the teenage boys exit the room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing the two teenagers, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*"_The power of three_

_will set us free_"*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a circle of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Jason wants to help but Phoenix holds him back and shakes his head.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three hold hands and they chant in unison

*"_The power of three_

_will set us free_"*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*"_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_"*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before Jason says to them "now that was awesome"

"yea" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat), Jason and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters, her son and her son's boyfriend.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> SOON, IN A WHILE ANYWAY, I WILL BE WRITING SOME LITTLE ONE-SHOTS WITH JASON AND PHOENIX THAT ARE NOT A PART OF THIS STORY AS I WANT TO WAIT UNTIL SEASON 2 OF TITANS IS ON NETFLIX. THE LITTLE ONE-SHOTS WILL BE WITHIN CERTAIN FANDOMS, TV SHOWS OR EVEN MOVIES. IT JUST DEPENDS ON THE INSPIRATION I GET. I HAVE A FEW DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES IDEAS ALREADY THAT I'LL PROBABLY START WRITING SOON. ACTUALLY, SUGGEST A FANDOM IF YOU WANT, I WILL REPLY WHETHER OR NOT I KNOW THE FANDOM IF I DON'T KNOW IT, JUST SUGGEST SOMETHING ELSE.
> 
> SHADOWFOX WILL BE PHOENIX'S ALTER-EGO NAME.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I think I just found a way to watch season 2 of Titans, here's hoping, but I'm stuck as I need for the chapter with season 2 episode 1 of Titans, I need an illusion for Phoenix to go through, one that will test him a lot but I have no idea what to use, should I use Voldemort? Should I use Phoenix's father's evil side and Phoenix turning Evil forever? Should I use demons? Or should I use something from the comics that includes a certain Jason Todd?

What should I use? I really need help with this.

Also, I will have a little scene with Phoenix and Jason on Liberty Avenue before all the drama of Trigon begins, in the same chapter.

I will also be changing a few things in canon. And tell me what you think about Jason having powers too, I haven't heard anything about it so... I'm thinking that you like it.

I will be writing a Once Upon A Time version of this story. Phoenix will be the Son of Regina Mills but I have no idea if Jason should have magic, from Once Upon A Time, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two days later Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" angrily replies Piper.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo" Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper, Phoenix and Jason glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix and Jason both nod in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper as Jason wraps his arms around Phoenix, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wondering if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Jason and Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. The two boys decide to order some drinks for themselves, not alcoholic, of course.

* * *

They later order some alcoholic drinks while Piper is distracted and they finish their drinks before Piper finds out that they have alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper, Jason and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, the two teenagers are helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" The two teenage boys are drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' they spit the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which they quickly rush to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Jason and Phoenix follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened" Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died" says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Jason and Piper are in Piper's car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly they hear someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper just and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Jason introduces himself and Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you two doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper while Jason just sits there in silence. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Jason, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All four of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe hands a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I actually had sex with Jason the day I met him, and we hadn't even had a date, yet," Phoenix tells Piper who shakes her head.

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind ?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe.

"so will I," says Jason before the three walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as he and Piper walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix and Jason are looking at the magazine rack to pick what one they want which they decide to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a twelve million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. Phoenix would share his money with Jason They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Jason and Piper are back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and jumps back out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile making Jason chuckle in the car knowing that she was good anyway. Piper is walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper looks at the old woman before Jason gets out of the car and Piper tells him who she thinks the old woman is.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am" Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy toy is smart"

"he's not my boy toy, he's my son" Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime. Welcome aboard" Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Jason? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me" Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

Sometime later Jason and Phoenix are snuggling up together, watching a movie when a teenage boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes with black eyeliner around his eyes suddenly appears in flames, he is wearing a white ripped tank top, a pair of black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots with a pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings, a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook.

The guy looks around with a metal hook in his hand, when he sees Jason and Phoenix he storms over raises his hook in a threatening way and asks "Where am I? Is this Auradon? Who are you?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell"

"and I'm Jason Todd"

"and this is San Francisco, you're in the Halliwell Manor," Phoenix tells the guy before he asks "and who are you?"

"Hariel Hook, call me Harry" he replies.

"where are you from?" asks Jason.

"The Isle of the Lost" replies Harry before he asks "I'm not in Auradon?" looking confused.

"no, we've never heard of this Auradon place," Phoenix tells Harry before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Piper and Prue see Harry, Prue asks Phoenix "who's he?"

"Harry Hook" replies Harry.

"How did you get here?" asks Piper.

"I think we have found the third Witch," says Jason looking at Harry who is confused. Prue and Piper are shocked by this before Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell the three of them what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the book of shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page and Piper, says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. The boys read the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix.

"We need to stop him, let's kick his ass," says Jason while Harry is confused and he says to Jason "I agree with ya" before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, we used both sets of three to get rid of Javna," says Phoenix.

"like both groups of three say the incantation at the same time to invoke the Hand Of Fatima?" asks Jason.

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are. They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before Phoenix says "maybe Jason, Harry and I can do this one"

"Are you sure?" asks Prue.

"yea, Javna will be our first vanquish," says Phoenix with determination before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Jason Apporates a piece of metal into his hand which Phoenix then telekinetically throws at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now, Phoenix"

Phoenix, Jason and Harry chant in unison

*"_Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_"*

Javna says to the three teenage boys "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Phoenix's hand before they chant.

*"_Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_"*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome"

"yea, it was," says Jason which Harry nods in agreement to, smiling and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We all did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"Jason, Harry and I are considered to be Neutral Witches, personal gain isn't an issue for us" Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives the boys a look and Phoenix says "we can use the money to help a lot of people" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

Later that night Harry Hook returns to the Isle, he promises to visit Jason and Phoenix soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WILL BE WRITING MORE ONE-SHOTS SOON, ONE WILL PROBABLY INCLUDE GAME OF THRONES. THE ONE-SHOTS WILL COME GRADUALLY.
> 
> I WAS ABLE TO FINISH CHAPTER TEN AND I WILL BE WRITING CHAPTER ELEVEN AND TWELVE, AND SO ON AS THEY WILL BE CHAPTERS WITH CHARMED IN THEM, CERTAIN EPISODES, I WAS THINKING OF DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER BASED AROUND THE EPISODE 'THE DREAM SORCEROR' WHICH WILL INCLUDE THAT LOVE SPELL AND A CERTAIN LINE FROM PIPER THAT IS ONE OF HER BEST LINES IN THE SERIES.
> 
> I'VE BEEN THINKING OF ADDING A FEW THINGS INTO THE STORY BUT I WOULD NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE STORY. AND I'M THINKING OF DOING OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS STORY WHERE DOESN'T LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS AND WITH SOMEONE ELSE, LIKE WITH THE MARINS FROM PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, THE WALDORFS FROM GOSSIP GIRL, WITH VERONICA AND KEVIN FROM SHAMELESS US, WITH CAROLINE AND LIZ FORBES FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Jason and Phoenix make a pitstop in Pittsburgh on their way back to Gotham City from San Francisco, the two decide to stop on Liberty Avenue, a place that neither boy has ever been before and they wanted to explore the street. The two check into a motel before they head to grab something to eat, the two head into Liberty Diner which is packed with several guys who turn to the two boys before they turn back to their food.

A woman with a red wig approaches them and says "welcome to Liberty Diner" before she asks "what can I get you, boys?"

"got a brew?" asks Jason.

"I think she means food, babe," Phoenix says to Jason before he says to the woman "what do you have?" The woman gives them a menu, Phoenix and Jason go to sit down in one of the booths and reads the menu after they had chosen their meals they order it.

* * *

A few moments later the waitress delivers their food, Phoenix and Jason dig right into their food, the waitress asks them once their done "so, what brings you boys to Liberty Avenue?"

"we're just passing through, we're heading back to Gotham" replies Jason. The mention of Gotham makes the woman exclaim "Gotham?!" causing the guys around them to turn and look at them.

"yeah, Jason lives there, and I live with Jason," Phoenix tells the waitress who then introduces herself as Debbie before she asks "you two live together?"

"Yeah, we live together," says Jason before he adds "at Wayne Manor" this shocks Debbie who just asks "how did you get to live there?"

"well, I started living there at least a year ago after Bruce had caught me trying to steal his hub caps" replies Jason.

"then, a year later, we met through a friend and we flirted, then he caught me dancing and then we-"

"fucked" continues Jason with a smirk.

"Well, first we danced and ground together before we kissed and then we fucked," says Phoenix to Debbie who looks like she wants to know everything.

* * *

A few hours later Harry Flames in to hang out with Jason and Phoenix.

* * *

That night, in the middle of a night club known as Babylon are Phoenix Halliwell, Jason Todd and Harry Hook are dancing in the middle of the dance floor, the three are dominating the floor as they dance, attracting a whole lot of attention from the men of Babylon, including the Stud of Liberty Avenue and his friends who are talking and wondering who the fresh blood, one of the men asks "who are those three?"

"I don't know, but damn, they are hot" replies another guy.

The Stud, having already met them earlier says "and not worth it the chase, I've already met them, earlier"

"and you fucked them," says the third guy as if he's stating the obvious.

"nope" replies the Stud before he says, "the three of them told me that they weren't interested, they pushed me away, literally"

"What?" exclaims a guy before he says "but everyone's interested in you, Brian"

"not them it seems," says one of the guys.

"plus the three of them are together, or at least two of them are and the third is someone who is going home with them or is going to join them and become a threesome instead of a pair," says 'Brian'. Phoenix is sandwiched between Harry and Jason as a guy approaches them, the guy tries to touch Phoenix only to get his hand slapped and scratched by Phoenix, get growled at by Harry who grins at the guy manically and glared at by Jason with a look that threatens violence. Phoenix hears one of the guys from the bar exclaim "holy shit"

"they are territorial, I'm guessing that anyone who approaches is going to get the same treatment as him or pushed away like Brian," says another guy. The three teenagers are dancing when the three see a guy that they like, someone who looks like he's around their age, the three are thinking as one as they smirk in unison, they smile at the guy and motion for the guy to join them.

* * *

A few hours later the guy leaves their motel room with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix is back at Wayne Manor with Jason, the two are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. The two teenagers are riding a motorbike around the manor, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs Jason says "that was sick" they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the two turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"

"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Phoenix, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Phoenix says "they're friends with Dick"

"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the two.

"why me?" asks Jason.

"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "they telling the truth?"

"Yeah, they are" replies Phoenix.

"they're Titans," says Jason, he and Phoenix walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"

"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"

"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Phoenix a look which Phoenix returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"

"with a Fox"

"with a Fox, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.

"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.

"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Phoenix.

"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Phoenix says "I'm ShadowFox"

"there is no way-"

"OK, first, you need to chill"

Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch before they suddenly hear the sound of flames and a familiar voice saying "not without me, you're not" they all turn to see Harry grinning holding his hook. Hank asks him "who are you?"

"Harry Hook" Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"

"Okay, well then, you need us," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"

"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"

"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"

"ditto, that," says Phoenix.

"Just tell us where he is"

"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason.

"Bat computer?" asks Harry looking confused.

"you'll see," Phoenix tells Harry. Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Phoenix to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little before Phoenix says "you touch him and I'll make you suffer" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"

"what?" asks Hank.

"they're together," says Dawn.

"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason, Phoenix and Harry follow Hank.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"

"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Phoenix and Harry before asking "who?"

"meet ShadowFox and Cheshire," says Jason. Phoenix gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Phoenix?"

"that's right, it's me" replies Phoenix before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"

"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"

"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.

"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"

"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.

"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"

"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Phoenix has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"

"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Phoenix looking sleepish.

"who is Biff?" asks the woman.

"I am" replies Biff. Phoenix shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of that family that was after Rachel"

"I know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but me putting Biff in my mirror had wiped his mind clear of the brainwashing, now is not the time, we need to save Rachel" says Phoenix before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.

"yeah"

"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.

"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others" says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"

"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman"

* * *

They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Phoenix is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason who is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Primrose? Priscilla? Penelope?"

"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Phoenix with a smile. The two are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Phoenix who smiles at the demon-free life they have.

* * *

That night Phoenix is waiting for Jason to return home when he turns to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Phoenix knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Phoenix uses the computer to track the signal of the feed, when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.

As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse where Jason is, explode, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Phoenix rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and burnt body laying on the ground.

Phoenix collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Phoenix turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"

"We don't kill, it would make us like them," says Batman.

"fuck that, I'm going to kill the Joker and there's nothing you can do to stop me," says Phoenix before he chants

*"I call upon Medusa's bones,

Turn his flesh into stone"*

Batman is shocked when his body starts to slowly turn into stone but he could still hear everything around him so he hears Phoenix say "don't worry, B-Man, the spell will only last a day, by the time the spell fades I will have what I want and no one can stop me from killing the Joker" Phoenix writes a note for Alfred and then says waving his hand "Batcave" The statue disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave.

* * *

After the Batman statue is gone Phoenix grabs Jason's body, he Glistens to their home and he places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, Phoenix then goes to leave the room to find his path blocked by Leo who says "this is not the way, think about what you're doing"

"I have thought about it, and I am going to kill the Joker, well, first I'm going to torture him and then I'm going to ask Gotham how he should die, before killing him and ending his reign of terror over Gotham, forever" says Phoenix, he pushes past Leo who grabs him and says "if you do this, I will have to tell your mother and aunts"

"Yeah, tell them, tell them that my daughter, my mom's granddaughter and my aunts' great-niece is without one father, that her father was beaten and left for dead in a warehouse rigged with explosives, Leo, tell them, and tell them that I am going to do this even if they try and stop me" says Phoenix before he changes his mind and says "no, wait, don't tell them, they'll find out for themselves" Leo goes to orb out to warn Phoenix's family only to be frozen. Phoenix chuckles, he then casting an anti-Orbing spell on Leo to stop him from Orbing home from where he plans to send Leo for a while, he then waves his hand and says "Batcave" Leo disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave in front of Alfred and next to Batman. Alfred asks Leo "what happened, Master Leo?"

"Jason is dead and Phoenix wants revenge" replies Leo.

"oh, dear, we have to get Batman out," says Alfred motioning to the statue.

"you can't, I don't think even the Charmed Ones could help get him out," Leo tells Alfred.

* * *

Phoenix, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, dead" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Phoenix's stomach, they realize that Phoenix is serious and will kill the Joker when he gets his hands on the clown. The three leave Phoenix as he Glistens home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"

"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.

"a threat that while still honourable is extremely pissed off," says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.

"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to kill you, and he's going to enjoy it"

"who?" asks the Joker.

"I'm sure you remember ShadowFox" says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm after attacking him and who put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.

"so was Robin, they were together, and you killed Robin," says Catwoman.

"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interruptted, they all turn to the TV and they see ShadowFox who says "hello, Gotham, if you don't know, I'm ShadowFox, and I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's fiancee, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help ShadowFox, are you? Honey?"

"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"

"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.

"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actual physical pain either," says Catwoman. Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place explodes open to reveal ShadowFox, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.

* * *

Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Phoenix who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Phoenix hits The Joker. Phoenix slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his Audible Innunition on the Joker causing the man to scream, loudly in pain, Phoenix turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Phoenix says to everyone in Gotham "now, earlier I had asked for your opinion on how the Joker should die, burnt at the Stake, Drowned, Blown up, hang from his neck until dead, or you could suggest something, oh and ignore the screams, it's just the Joker under one of my powers" he turns as Harley gives him a note and Phoenix says reading the note "the votes are in with, oh, this one is good and painful, using my Molecular Inhibition power on the Joker's limps and smashing them, with a crowbar, oh, this is perfect" Phoenix turns off his Audible Innunition power and the Joker stops screaming, he then asks Harley "which limps should I start with?"

"his hands" replies Harley. Phoenix waves his hand and the Joker's hand freezes, The Joker screams in pain as its frozen before Phoenix uses the crowbar to shatter the hand. He repeats this process on the Joker's other hand, he then turns to Catwoman who says "his feet"

The process repeats as Phoenix smashes pieces of Joker's body into pieces until the only thing the Joker has is his body, his groin, his neck and face. Phoenix freezes the Joker's groin, the Joker screams, loudly and says starting to beg "no, don't, have mercy"

"you didn't have mercy when you beat Robin and killed him, so why should I have mercy on you?" says Phoenix before bringing the crowbar on the Joker's groin, which was Poison Ivy's suggestion, The Joker screams, louder than before and he starts to whimper and Phoenix asks him "any last words? Any regrets to voice?" The Joker just says "I win"

"How so?" asks Phoenix.

"I was able to make you do something that no hero does, kill" replies the Joker before he starts laughing. He stops however when he sees a giant smirk on Phoenix's face and asks "why are you smirking like that?" he then says "I corrupted you, I drove you to kill"

"I was never a Hero, or a Villian, Good or Evil, I was and always will be Neutral, an Anti-Hero, I am more than willing to kill"

The Joker's eyes widen and Phoenix asks "what's wrong, Joker? Scared?" he starts to slowly grin before he freezes the Joker's entire body leaving the Joker's head before he says "ladies, you want to help me?" The Gotham Sirens all grab crowbars, they clink the crowbars together like they clink glasses together before they start to smash the Joker's body into pieces.

* * *

Five minutes later the deed is done and the cameras are off, Phoenix picks up the Joker's head and asks "what should I do with this?" looking at the head with disgust.

"burn it" replies Catwoman.

"I think that you should send it to Commissioner Gordan," says Poison Ivy.

"yes, send it to him, show him that the Joker is done for," Harley tells Phoenix with excitement. The cameraman who had been filming everything watches as the scene plays out, he watches as Phoenix conjures a box for the head, writes that the package is for James Gordan, wraps it up and says waving his hand "Gotham Police Station" The Cameraman watches the box disappear in a Glisten of light.

* * *

After he had done it, and after the ladies and the cameraman had left, Phoenix eyes turn black.

* * *

Outside the illusion Phoenix has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.

* * *

Sometime later, the next thing that Phoenix knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"

"what the fuck happened?" asks Phoenix, his eyes clear.

"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Phoenix grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Phoenix, Gar and Dick follow her. Phoenix sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Phoenix goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back.

Dick asks Phoenix "how did you do that?"

"I don't know" replies Phoenix as he stares at Jason. They all watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.

After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two talks before the two hugs.

* * *

A while later as the news is broadcasting a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Phoenix laugh before Jason is pulled away by Hank.

* * *

A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"

"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"

"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.

"nice one, really inventive," says Jason. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.

"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtlety," says Donna to Rachel.

"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"

"I liked it too, Black is my colour," says Phoenix

"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"

"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"

"you do realize I'm listening," says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"

"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.

"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"

"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Phoenix from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Phoenix tells Jason "he means you, babe"

"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.

"you be good to him, or else," Hank says to Jason about Phoenix.

"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"

"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"

"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them

Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"

"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"

Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory

"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"

"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"

"Seriously?" asks Gar.

"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Phoenix and wiggles his eyebrows before the two get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Phoenix gets on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you two, no sex in the boot" causing the two to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.

* * *

A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a tempory relocation"

"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.

"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar. Phoenix says to Jason "if we're staying here, then we can visit my birth mother more often"

"fuck, yeah," says Jason.

"who?" asks Rachel.

"my birth mother" replies Phoenix before he says "she lives here, with her sisters" he then asks "want to meet them?" Gar and Rachel look excited and Gar replies "hell yeah," Dick says "I'd like to meet them too"

"oh, my mother will want to meet you, since I'm staying with you," says Phoenix to Dick who asks "is that a good thing?" Phoenix and Jason don't answer and give Dick a wicked grin.

* * *

They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up, when the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Gar and Phoenix step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Phoenix and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be wicked," says Phoenix. The two enter the room to explore it more. They all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"

"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Phoenix and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "Phoenix and I get the big room"

"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A day after they had moved into the tower Jason and Phoenix are laying in their bed, they are cuddling up together in silence when Jason takes a breath and says "I want to know something"

"yeah?"

"what did Trigon make you see?" Phoenix sucks in a sharp breath which makes Jason regret asking before he says "it's okay if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to"

"no, it's okay," says Phoenix, he takes a deep breath before he says "I saw us, we were happy, retired and expecting to be fathers"

"fathers?" asks Jason.

"I was pregnant, with a daughter" replies Phoenix before he says "then everything went to shit, The Joker had captured you, he was beating you on live TV, I had tracked where the signal was coming from but when I got there the place you were in blew up, with you inside"

"oh, fuck" exclaims Jason.

"yeah, Batman had arrived and I was pissed off, I was extremely angry and I blamed Batman"

"why?"

"because he's always had the chance to kill the Joker and never took it" replies Phoenix before he says "I then vowed revenge, and to make sure that Batman couldn't stop me I had cast a spell to turn his flesh into stone"

"you turned him into a statue?" asks Jason looking shocked.

"only for a day, so that I could kill the Joker without interference, I got you home, took you out of your Robin uniform and put you in some normal clothes, then as I was leaving a Whitelighter named Leo showed up, he tried to convince me not to kill the Joker but I blocked his orbing power and sent him away, I walked for a bit until I sensed that Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman were near and I told them that I was looking for the Joker to kill him and that any criminal who helped the Joker would have the same fate"

"What happened next?"

"After I had broadcasted on live TV that I wanted the Joker and warned every criminal of what would happen if they helped the Joker, and asked their help you find him, Catwoman had told me where the Joker was via a text message, I went to the Joker's lair, blasted my way inside before I tied the Joker up and starting hitting him with a crowbar, several times, in several places including his groin, I then used my Audible Innunition power on him, the Joker screamed in pain under that power, after a while I had broadcasted that I had the Joker and had the results of a vote on how the Joker will die"

"what was the winner?" asks Jason.

"I freeze his limps and smash them to pieces, I started on his hands, then his feet, his arms and legs before I had frozen his groin-"

"no way, you smashed his groin?" asks Jason.

"into little pieces, The Joker had really screamed then, I had asked the Joker if he had any last words, any regrets but he just said that he had won, that he had corrupted a hero and made me want to kill him"

"But, you're always willing to kill," says Jason.

"that's what I told the Joker, he looked shocked, I then froze his body, leaving his head, before I handed Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn some crowbars and they helped me smash the Joker's body to pieces, I then sent the head the Commissioner Gordon"

"holy fuck" exclaims Jason, shock on his face before he asks "what happened next?"

"I don't know, but the next thing I know Rachel has her hand on my shoulder" replies Phoenix. Jason then tells Phoenix what he had seen, that he had fought and killed Dick for killing Batman and that the next thing he knows is that Phoenix is kissing him.

* * *

The reveal of what they had seen brings them closer, much closer than they ever were.

* * *

A week later Phoenix, Jason and Harry are in the tower, in Jason and Phoenix's room, they are talking together, Phoenix phone suddenly rings, it's Phoenix's mother so Phoenix answers the call and puts it on the loudspeaker and says "hey, mom, what's up?"

"I thought I'd call to tell you that your lottery winnings had come into my account, so I called to ask what you wanted to do with the money" replies Prue. The three boys look at each other before Phoenix replies "I was thinking of talking about that face-to-face"

"you sure?" asks Prue.

"yeah, six million dollars is a lot of money and I have a few ideas as to what to with the money" replies Phoenix smirking before he asks "can we bring some people with us?"

"who?" asks Prue.

"you'll see" replies Phoenix. They say goodbye and hang up, the three boys get up and exit the room, they walk into the main area where Rachel and Gar are watching TV with Dick. The three watching TV turn to the three boys when they enter the room, Dick asks them as they enter the room "want to watch some TV?"

"no, thanks, we're heading out" replies Jason.

"where?" asks Dick.

"my mother's place, she wants to see us, and we were wondering if any of you wanted to join us" replies Phoenix. Rachel and Gar sit up immediately and Gar asks "are you serious?"

"yep, you can come with us" replies Phoenix. Rachel and Gar look at Dick who sighs and says "okay, let's go" they get up, Dick grabs his keys and they get into the elevator, as they go down in the elevator. They exit the elevator, get into the car and drive to Halliwell Manor.

* * *

About ten minutes later the car pulls up at the front of the Halliwell Manor, they get out of the car and head up to the front door, Dick knocks on the door, a moment later the door opens to reveal Phoebe who smiles when she sees Phoenix, she says "hey, Phoenix, your mom told me that you were coming over, with friends" she then says to the others "it's nice to meet you all, I'm Phoebe" Phoebe lets them all inside and closes the front door, she then asks Phoenix and Jason "who are your friends?" as Prue and Piper joins them. Dick then says "well, I'm Dick Grayson"

"Gar"

"Rachel" Piper and Prue introduce themselves before Dick asks "so, what's going on?"

"he means, why did you want to see us," says Phoenix before he says "we never told him"

"Told me what?" asks Dick.

"let's go into the conservatory and talk," says Piper. They all walk into the conservatory and sit down, Rachel asks "what haven't you told Dick?"

"well, while Jason and I were in San Francisco a little while ago, we won the lottery"

"the lottery?" asks Gar in shock.

"how much did you win?" asks Dick.

"six million dollars" replies Jason.

"six million!?" exclaims Gar, Rachel and Dick. Dick then says "that's a lot of money, you need to be very responsible with it"

"We know, Jason, Harry and I have already decided what we're going to do with the money," says Phoenix.

"like what?" asks Piper.

"well, a college fund for any future kids Jason and I might have, for starters" replies Phoenix before he adds "I'm a carrier, something I didn't know until Trigon"

"kids?" asks Rachel, her eye wide open before she asks "you're a carrier?"

"Yeah, I'm a carrier and yes, we've thought about it and we do want kids, but when we're both older," says Phoenix as he and Jason cuddle up together. Phoenix then turns to Prue and says "that's why you're so determined for us to use protection because you don't want history to repeat itself"

"what do you mean?" asks Gar.

"she had me when she was fifteen, Gar, she doesn't want that to happen to me" replies Phoenix.

"yeah, and I don't want you to get some sort of incurable disease or even the curable kind either," says Prue.

"that's understandable," says Dick nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree too," says Gar before he asks "what else are you doing with the money?"

"we're thinking of buying a club, it's called Babylon, it's in Pittsburgh, the current owner is an asshole who gives his dancers drugs so, we're going to buy the place, we'll put the dancers who are on drugs through rehab, if they want to keep their jobs, and make some improvements on the place"

"like what?" asks Prue.

"will all drugs be prohibited?" asks Rachel.

"poppers and anything like those will be alright, but anything like cocaine, GHB, ecstasy and anything illegal will be banned, the dancers will have better resting time too, some of them danced for over ten hours, with very little dance break"

"that seems pretty cool, letting the dancers have more rest time and banning illegal drugs but you do know that they just bring it into the club, right?" says Rachel

"yeah, I know, but I'll set up something so that the person who OD'd doesn't die, I'll have someone watching out for it, those will probably be the only changes, the current owner doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone else except getting paid, I also heard that he makes his dancers blow him to dance on the bar which lets the dancers get more money"

"that asshole" exclaims Rachel.

"what other improvements are you thinking?" asks Prue.

"improvements for safety, mostly, I'll keep the back room open, it's very popular, umm, I'll probably and add some stuff to make sure that the building itself is very safe too, like maybe detectors that will pick up weapons or devices, plus I'll add magic to them to destroy or banish the object of interest from the building, like a bomb or a gun or something" says Phoenix, he looks up to see Prue, Piper and Phoebe with wide eyes and Phoenix smirks and says "oh, yeah, they know about my powers and my magic"

"why?" asks Prue.

"how?" asks Piper.

"when?" asks Phoebe.

"Okay, they know about it because I had shown them because we needed to protect Rachel, I used my powers in front of them and it was before we all met, again" replies Phoenix.

"we did you need to be protected?" Piper asks Rachel.

"my father was after me" replies Rachel before adding "it's a long story" Prue, Piper and Phoebe nod in understanding. They all talk, Rachel and Gar reveal their powers to the three sisters who are shocked by them and ask how they had gotten their powers.

Rachel tells them that she was born with them and Gar tells them that he had been given the powers after almost dying and being cured by The Chief. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are shocked by this before they ask Dick if he has any powers, Dick shakes his head and says "no powers, just skill" with a smile.

* * *

Two nights later Phoenix, Phoebe, Jason and Harry walk through Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. The guys all walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by some guys, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parents' terrorists? because, baby, you're the bomb"

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell," says a second guy

"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt? because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at ?"

"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Jason, Harry, Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"

"I know, I hate being single," says Piper. Jason and Phoenix both say in unison "speak for yourself

"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.

"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"

"I know, you have a secret admirer," the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.

"who is that?" asks Piper.

"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"

"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.

"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue. The three Halliwell sisters then ask Phoenix about what he's been doing in, Phoenix tells them everything except for the fact that he's ShadowFox or course and had been fighting criminals in Gotham.

* * *

The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Prue, Jason and Harry are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"

"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing," says Phoenix.

"Neither have I, babe," Jason says to Phoenix.

"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants," says Piper.

"I don't want her," says Phoenix.

"she's not all that," says Jason.

"girls who have flirted with me looks better than her," says, Harry.

"well, Phoenix, you're gay, so of course you don't want her" Prue says to Phoenix who nods, she then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"

"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want" says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix and Jason agree with her, the two also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" the two like what Piper had said. Phoenix and Jason agree with both Piper and Phoebe as that's what they have while Harry doesn't comment.

"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe, Jason, Harry and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she sees Piper picking up some dishes.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper, Jason and Harry copy Phoenix's actions. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"

"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe

"it's how to attract a lover," Phoenix tells Piper.

"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.

"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting," says Phoebe.

"we're ready to have fun with our magic," says Jason.

"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.

"How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Jason.

"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness," says Phoenix before he adds "now that personal gain actually affects Jason, Harry and I"

"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Jason then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"

"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate plus Phoenix, Jason, you don't need a spell, you're together and neither does Harry if you three decide to just hook up already" says Piper.

"We already have," says Jason, and Phoenix nods smiling.

"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she turns and says to Phoenix, Harry and Jason "you three better be safe during sex" she turns back to Piper and says, "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering"

"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at any time," Phoebe tells Piper.

Piper agrees to go the spell with them.

* * *

Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue and Dick walk into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she and Dick enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix and Jason. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"

"no, he had to cancel," Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you three doing?"

"um-" Piper says before Phoebe enters the kitchen with Harry saying "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue and Dick before Tony says "did she say spell? she meant recipe" Prue and Dick don't believe them before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"

"yep" replies Dick popping the P. Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"

"I realised today that Phoebe, Phoenix, Harry and Jason may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.

"Now I'm worried," says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe looks annoyed while Dick stays quiet.

"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"

"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me" she turns to Dick and asks "you agree right?"

"yes, I agree with you, Prue" replies Dick looking sternly at Jason and Phoenix.

"We were hoping you would join us" Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you five are on your own" The five turn to Dick who says "no, I'm not joining you and when this spell backfires on you all, I have the right to say 'I told you so'" The five then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Dick and Prue "you know where to find us"

"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue as Dick shakes his head and says, "I thought Phoenix would be a bit more responsible, but then again I do remember a few things"

"I thought the same about Piper" replies Prue, she makes some coffee for herself and Dick shaking her head at the five reckless witches.

* * *

Up in the attic Piper, Jason, Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe all sit in a circle, they had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first, Piper?"

"no, you go first" replies Piper.

"I'm not going first"

"Neither am I," says Jason.

"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"

"employed" interjects Piper.

"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"

"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn" she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"

"he recycles?" asks Jason.

"yeah, and I think, it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed," says Phoebe.

"you're seriously twisted," Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were MEN looking for WOMEN, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.

"so, that means that the boys can use the spell too?" asks Piper.

"yep, because we're Men looking for other Men" replies Phoenix.

"Okay, I think we can say this"

"Okay," says Phoebe, Phoenix, Harry and Jason. The five of them then chant in unison

*"I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,

I'm the Queen, you're the Bee

As I desire, so shall it be"*

They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoenix asks "do you think it worked?"

"I don't know" replies Jason.

"the big spell usually requires all three of us sisters" replies Piper. They suddenly hear the phone ring, they get up and rush downstairs and they see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"

"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"

"who is it?" asks Piper.

"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.

"what did he want?" asks Piper.

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom," says Phoenix.

"Nix might be right," says Jason as he, Harry, Phoenix and Phoebe head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"

"pass" replies Piper.

"no, thanks" replies Prue.

"I'm staying here," says Dick before he asks Phoenix, Harry and Jason "where are you three going then?"

"with Phoebe to Quake" replies Jason.

"I'm going to take a bath," Prue tells Piper and Dick as Phoenix, Harry, Jason and Phoebe head out the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue, Piper and Dick are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Len tells the two women what his mother used to say as well, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cub before she asks "how many hours did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"

"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"

"I think she believes that you thought you saw those marks on your back" says Dick holding his coffee before Piper says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"

"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Dick before adding "you know, move him away"

"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?" Another shirtless guy, younger than the other one enters the kitchen except he isn't wearing any jeans, just his underwear, he too has brown hair and brown eyes, he says smiling "good morning" he and the other guy both go over to the fridge, open it, one takes the milk while the other takes the juice, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the guy with the juice grabs a glass to drink the juice in. Prue asks them both "um, excuse me, but who are you two?"

"who cares?" asks Piper.

"I care," says Dick narrowing his eyes.

"Hans, I found your T-shirt," says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix and Jason enter the kitchen and say "Henry" Jason says to him "I found your T-shirt" before Phoenix says "and I found your Jeans"

"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter," Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.

"where were they?" Henry asks Phoenix and Jason.

"your shirt was in your car," Jason tells Henry before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"

"thanks" replies Henry smiling, he puts the juice away, he then goes over to Phoenix and Jason, he kisses them in thanks. Hans puts on his shirt while Henry puts his clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue and Dick in a certain way and asks silently "hammock?"

"well, I gotta run," Hans tells Phoebe before Henry tells Phoenix, Harry and Jason the same thing. Hans kisses Phoebe, Henry kisses Jason, Harry and Phoenix before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans and Henry leave. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"

"what she said," says Jason before Phoenix adds "but with several rounds of safe sex, like five rounds last night" Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles. Dick just shakes his head at the four witches who had sex that previous night knowing he'll be saying "I told you so" soon enough.

* * *

Later that day Piper, Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason are at Quake while Harry returns to the Isle, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"

"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix and Jason both nod in agreement before Jason says "but Phoebe is right, the spell did work" as the three follow Piper.

"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) when bam! flat tire on his _motorcycle_, right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones," Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix and she asks them "how did you two meet your guy?"

"We met him outside Quake, he was coming in to grab a drink after his class, he's training to be a parole officer, we bump into him at Quake, we started talking and then we ended up hooking up in his car and then again at the Manor" Phoenix replies before Tony says "he was pretty sweet to us, he actually had asked if we all were dating before any flirting happened"

"then what happened?" asks Piper.

"we told him that we were, he looked a little disappointed until we told him that we were looking for a fourth guy, we got a few drinks, went back to the manor and well, you know" replies Phoenix smirking.

"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix and Jason leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Harry, Jason and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you four are home early"

"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you" she says to the boys "the flowers in the living room all are for you"

"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.

"ours might be from Henry but we do doubt it"

"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.

he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Harry, Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Henry doesn't really get close to people, it's kind of his thing, I think he fears that if he gets close to someone, they'll leave, you know"

"How was your date?" Jason asks Piper.

"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing Jason, Phoenix and Harry to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing the boys to start to feel guilty for using the spell in the first place as they know they could get any guy they wanted without a spell.

"Piper, you don't know that maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them," Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix, Harry and Jason start to shake their heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right" (AN: What Piper says is one of the best lines she's ever said in the entire series of Charmed. Who agrees with me? Review and tell me if you agree).

"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right" says Phoenix feeling very guilty for the spell before Tony says "I agree, Phoenix, Harry and I are reversing our part of the spell, tonight, now in fact"

"and we'll take whatever punishment we get" says Phoenix before the boys leave the kitchen and head up to the attic as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tomcats"

"let's reverse the spell," says Piper before the phone rings.

* * *

In the attic the three boys place down some candles, they do what they need to do for the spell and they chant

*"_Be it shall so desire I_

_As Bee the you're_

_Queen the I'm_

_Thee conjure I, Thee conjure I_"*

The lust spell is reversed, they call Henry and he doesn't remember anything since they had met Henry which the boys are happy about, but they still feel guilty and are willing to take whatever punishment Dick dishes out which will include him saying "I told you so" several times, probably over the next year or so.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix, Jason, Harry, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"

"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"

"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest," Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said.

"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers" says Prue causing the boy to snort as Dick, Gar and Rachel enter the room while Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs

"that's a lot of flowers" comments Gar staring at the cart while Rachel hugs Prue and says "hope you feel better"

"Thanks, Rach" replies Prue. She then asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper, Phoebe, Phoenix, Jason and Harry.

"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe causing Gar and Rachel to be confused while Dick shakes his head and says, "I told you so" to the three boys, Piper and Phoebe.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.

"lust spell?" asks Gar and Rachel.

"mm-hm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.

"we reversed the spell last night," says Piper.

"we reversed the spell for us before you had your accident," Phoenix tells his mother.

"Piper called Jack," says Jason.

"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.

"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before she says "and Phoebe called Hans"

"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe.

"same with Henry," says Phoenix.

"told you so," says Dick.

"Yeah, we know but it was Piper who convinced us to reverse it even before they did," says Jason.

"really? How?" asks Rachel.

"she said that 'love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right' and we agreed with her, we then went upstairs to reverse the spell" says Phoenix. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"

"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there, Rachel, Gar and Dick don't know who he is and are wary of him until Phoenix says to Andy "hey, Andy" with a smile causing the three to relax. Andy notices the new guys and asks "who are your friends?"

"I'm Rachel"

"Gar"

"Dick Grayson"

"I'm staying with them," says Phoenix before he says "it's actually Dick who I met Jason through, he looks after us, or at least tries to" Andy smiles before he says "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.

"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.

"what are you looking at me for? asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to everyone else "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and the boys to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM GOING TO BE DOING A WITCHES OF EAST END VERSION OF THIS STORY AS WELL AS A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION.
> 
> I'VE BEEN THINKING OF ADDING A FEW THINGS INTO THE STORY BUT I WOULD NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE STORY. AND I'M THINKING OF DOING OTHER VERSIONS OF THIS STORY WHERE DOESN'T LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS AND WITH SOMEONE ELSE, LIKE WITH THE MARINS FROM PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, THE WALDORFS FROM GOSSIP GIRL, WITH VERONICA AND KEVIN FROM SHAMELESS US, WITH CAROLINE AND LIZ FORBES FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES, WITH COACH SYLVESTER FROM GLEE, WITH THE CHASES AS IN CORDELIA CHASE FROM BUFFY OR WITH THE MAYERS FROM DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES OR EVEN WITH LYDIA MARTIN FROM TEEN WOLF.
> 
> ALSO IF I WERE TO DO A VERSION WHERE PHOENIX WAS RAISED BY KEV AND V, PHOENIX WOULD KEEP IAN AWAY FROM KASH, AND WILL PROBABLY HAVE SEX TO AVOID KASH'S ADVANCES.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later, a week full of events as Phoenix, Jason, Harry, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had stopped a demon named Hecate from marrying a mortal and getting pregnant with the Demon Child who would look human but be pure Demon on the inside, they had also met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as the three boys were and still are unknown to the Demons and Evil.

Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him. Phoenix had also discovered a new power, one that he had seen in his illusion.

The three boys also buy Babylon and start making some changes to make Babylon safer. They had inforced their rules and the dancers had obeyed them, most of them, some of the dancers had quit because of the drug rule but some of them, the ones who had real drug problems had gone to rehab with their jobs waiting for them if they wanted them.

The dancers had told the three boys that they'll be staying at rehab to recover, the dancers who didn't do drugs had been told about the rest times that they would be getting, two hours, rest time to rest as another dancer takes their spot, to relax, have a few drinks, hang out with friends and maybe have a quick hook-up.

The dancers were happy about this change, one of them asks "what about the bar?"

"we're going to have rosters, telling you where you'll be, and they will have different dancers in different places, no sexual favours will be needed to get a certain place, and also, no one can know that we're the new owners," says Phoenix. The workers don't know why they want no one to know they own Babylon but they all nod and promise to keep the secret.

The dancers and the rest of the staff are told that the boys will be adding safety measures to the place, as well as hiring some health experts to help just in case of an overdose.

The three boys also meet Leo, the handyman who the three boys would gladly sleep with.

* * *

One night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.

"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmm, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"

"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"

"you're kidding," says Prue.

"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"

"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"

"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"

"Yeah, well, tell to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that" says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him, before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"

"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"

"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.

* * *

As the three women are at the movies Phoenix, Jason and Harry are in their room with Shadow and Spot, Harry's Spotted Hyena, the three are all reading their Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as they know that they will be discovered and that they will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks them.

When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than what they should have the three boys know that something's wrong, they are right as they find out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for the boys. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself and the boys. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper as the two boys walk in, they both kiss Phoenix and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"

"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, boys" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"

"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing the three boys to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.

"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.

"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.

"so, never then?" cheekily asks Phoenix before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me and the others?"

"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.

"I think that he would make a fine addition to our threesome," says Jason smiling.

"agreed, he is one sexy man," says Harry. Prue glares a little at the four boys before she says "he's too old for you, Leo is about twenty-five or so" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at the boys. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"

"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"

"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" The boys turn to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.

"nothing of any use" replies Prue.

"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Jason.

"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"well, what did she look like?" asks Harry.

"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure

"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"

"what?" asks Prue.

"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.

"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic

"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"

"can't," says Prue.

"won't" corrects Phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"and we'll look in ours," says Phoenix as the boys both nod in agreement.

"Phoebe"

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.

* * *

Later that day the three boys are in their room looking through their Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if the boys have found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks them "anything?"

"no, we can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"

"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.

* * *

Later that night Prue enters the attic, after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while the boys are back in their room, Prue having just missed them as she entered the attic, the three boys are all reading their Book of Shadows just in case they had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"

"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying

*"_For those who want the_

_truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends._

_Those who now are_

_in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_

_from other's mouths_"*

Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.

* * *

The next morning the three teenage boys and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"

"nope"

"it's not?" asks Prue.

"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. The boys look at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"

"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"

"like I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.

"Something weird is going on," says Harry looking around when Leo walks in and says "Morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"

"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"

"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen Jason asks Phoenix "what would you do if we did have Leo in our bed?"

"I'd ride him at a gallop until his legs buckled and his eyes rolled up" replies Phoenix being truthful, Leo hears Phoenix's reply and asks "who are you talking about?"

"you" replies Phoenix, his eyes widen before Jason asks quickly "how do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you all aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you all are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age" replies Leo before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do" says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at the boys and Prue who says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"

"Yeah?" asks Prue.

"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.

"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. The boys, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?"

"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"

"why?" asks Harry.

"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.

"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"

oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.

"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"

"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says, "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked"

"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.

"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.

"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue

"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Jason.

"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.

"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"

"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper.

"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired"

"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"

"What a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.

"Are you nuts?" asks Piper, she then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute"

"premonition?" asks Piper.

"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"

"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.

"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.

* * *

While Phoebe is out of the house, Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix to Quake when her pager goes off leaving Harry and Jason with Prue who takes them to Buckland's, Jason and Harry are with Prue when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"

"Andy, hi"

"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.

"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"

"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.

"honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"

"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" They hear a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with a curly red-haired woman as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"

"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.

"personal call, Prue?" asks the red-haired woman.

"personal business, Hannah" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"

"Yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. The boys narrow their eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"

"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.

"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as a man enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"

Hannah nods and exits the office, after a moment during which he is sure that Hannah had placed the sandwich down, Jason uses his Apporation power to make the sandwich appear in his hand, and when Tanya leaves the room, he gives it to Prue who says to him "you shouldn't have done that"

"oh, please, she wasn't even holding it," says Jason.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Piper are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone to her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again "but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to Phoenix "OK, we're heading to Quake" Phoenix exits the room as Leo enters.

* * *

(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo's first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)

* * *

Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"

"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.

"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"

"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is" says Phoebe interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"

"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"

"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her" she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"

"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.

"Tanya?" asks Harry. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"

"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, Harry and I will call security" Phoebe and Jason both head down the stairs.

* * *

The two exit the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, Jason grabs a long piece of metal, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, before Jason swings the piece of metal upwards, hitting the man in the groin and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she, Jason and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.

* * *

Harry, Prue and two security guys head out of the building, the man gets up holding his groin and Prue yells out "Phoebe" before Harry yells out "Jason" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.

* * *

At Quake Piper is on the phone to Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya which is what Harry is telling Phoenix on his mobile phone. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"

"hey," says Phoenix as he makes said bearnaise sauce after talking to Harry.

"one that isn't underage," says Piper. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"

"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"

"But I've got a family situation"

"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"

"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"because I know you will" replies Martin.

"what?" asks Piper.

"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"

"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"

"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin. Phoenix smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.

* * *

At Buckland's Prue and Noah meet up with Andy and head to Prue'soffice to talk, Andy is confused by Harry being there, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"

"Hello, Prue, Harry" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk while Harry leans against the wall.

"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.

"Yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine" replies Andy.

"How are you?"

"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"

"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Harry is here" replies Andy glancing at Harry who is on his phone, texting, as he sits down.

"he knows what I'm about to tell you," says Prue, she then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.

"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"

"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.

"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.

"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.

"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"

"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"

"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy turns to Noah and asks "and you already knew?"

"yeah"

"and you're alright with it?" asks Andy. Harry gets up, he walks over and says sitting on the desk near the pyramid "it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't" because he transforms the stone pyramid into a statue of Bastet and back. Andy's eyes widen before Harry says "I have the power of Transformation, I can transform objects into other objects and people into objects, like the time I accidentally transformed one of the people where I live into a Traffic Light, just by waving my hand" Prue chuckles a bit thinking of another Witch who had done that to someone in a certain TV show. Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods, and Harry says "so is Jason"

Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"

"tell me about it," says Prue as Noah sits back down. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"

"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son, and a powerful and neutral Witch"

"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.

"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time, plus a whole lot of other powers" replies Harry before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth..." Harry smirks at this "I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Harry leaves the office to head back to the Halliwell Manor and leave Prue and Andy to talk more.

* * *

That night, after Harry had returned, Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"

"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either of the Books of Shadows?"

"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya. Harry enters the room and asks "find anything?"

"not yet" replies Jason as Phoenix searches the boys' Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"

"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.

"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"

"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"

"uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.

After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper, Phoenix, Jason and Harry into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"

"carrying what?" asks Piper.

"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.

"oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"

"oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"

"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her" says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"

"How would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Jason.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.

"excuse me?" asks Phoenix

"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.

"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.

"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"

"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Harry.

"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.

"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.

"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. The three boys all decide to do some training and sparring as they know that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy get an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.

* * *

They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.

"oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Phoenix.

"oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"

"thank god" exclaims Piper, Phoenix, Harry and Jason in unison. The three boys especially since they were worried that their other life would be exposed. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"

"you don't remember?" asks Piper.

"Remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"

"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing the boys to laugh. They are soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "Hey, how'd it go?"

"not well" replies Prue.

"oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.

* * *

Later that night Jason, Harry and Phoenix are in their room at the Halliwell Manor, as they are preparing for bed Phoenix suddenly gasps, Jason turns to him and asks "what?"

"you remember the illusion thing that Trigon made me see?"

"the one where I died? Yeah" replies Jason.

"I just remembered something from it"

"What did you remember?" asks Harry.

"Leo"

"the handyman?" asks Harry.

"no, the whitelighter" replies Phoenix, he then says "well, he's a handy whitelighter" giving the two a look. Jason figures it out and exclaims "holy fuck" Phoenix and Harry turn to him, Phoenix replies "yeah, the handyman is the same whitelighter from the Illusion Trigon gave me, but I doubt that he's our whitelighter as they are only assigned to Good Witches"

"and we're Neutral," says Jason.

"exactly" Phoenix replies, he then asks "what should we do? Should we confront him?" The three look at each other and Jason is about to say something when they hear a tap on the window, they turn to see Hedwig, she has a letter on her foot. Harry opens the window to let her inside, Jason heads downstairs to grab some bacon for Hedwig as Phoenix takes the letter and opens it to read.

Jason returns, he gives the bacon to Hedwig before he asks "who sent the letter?"

"Hermione and Ron did, they are telling me about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, she's still not allowing practical lessons, she's taking over the school with her Educational Decrees, her latest gives her the right to strip student of their privileges, like Quidditch and other stuff, the decree reads 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members' She's taking control with the minister's help and there's nothing that the other teachers can do"

"how many degrees does she have?" asks Jason.

"I don't know"

"High Inquisitor?" asks Harry.

"she has the power to fire Hogwarts staff, she is a teacher appointed by the Ministry of Magic to make sure that unsatisfactory teachers were removed from Hogwarts and to ensure that any Educational Decrees set by the Ministry were followed, and knowing her she's going to make sure that certain teachers are fired, namely Hagrid because he's half-giant and professor Flitwick because he's of Goblin ancestry"

"Half-giant?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, he's pretty tall, from what I've heard Umbridge is very against creatures, like Giants, Werewolves, Mer-people, anyone who is considered a Half-breed, she hates" replies Phoenix.

"including Kitsune?" asks Jason. Phoenix turns and says "yeah, she'd hate me for being a Kitsune, she'd also hate me because she believes that I'm a half-blood wizard born from a muggle-born named Lily Potter, who was really named Lilliana Potter-Bowen, cousin of the Charmed Ones, namely my mother and aunts and a pureblood wizard named James Potter"

"Does this have anything to do with the whole Harry Potter thing?" asks Jason causing Harry to turn to Jason with a confused look.

"Yeah, it does" replies Phoenix with a nod. He then sits down on the bed and says "my earliest memory of them, or at least Lily is her death"

"her death?" asks Jason looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I remember her begging Voldemort to spare me and kill her, Voldemort had told her to step aside three time before he killed her, he killed her in a flash of green light, it was the Killing Curse, Voldemort then tried to kill me only for the Killing curse to rebound and hit him, I was named the boy-who-lived, a stupid name for an orphan who had just lost his parents"

"the boy-who-lived?" asks Harry.

"I am the only one who survived the Killing Curse, ever" replies Phoenix.

"fuck" exclaims Jason with wide eyes.

"yeah, that's what I meant by that no-one sees me as me, except for certain people," Phoenix tells Jason.

"like who?" asks Jason.

"my friends Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna, the Weasley Family and my other friends" replies Phoenix with a sultry smirk when he says 'other friends' Phoenix then licks his lips causing Jason to widen his eyes and asks "friends like Biff?"

Phoenix nods causing Jason to laugh while Harry looks confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE POSTED A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY NAMED THE KITSUNE PRINCE, I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS ALREADY AND I HAVE THREE MORE COMPLETE ONES TO POST.
> 
> I AM THINKING OF DOING AN ONE-SHOT STORY WITH THE ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF PHOENIX WHOSE NAME IS ALEXEI, WHERE HE'S RAISED BY CAMILLA FRITTON WHICH WILL FOLLOW THE FIRST ST TRINIANS MOVIE, THE ONE WITH RUPERT EVERETT AS MISS FRITTON.
> 
> I AM ALSO THINKING OF DOING A VERSION FOR THE SECOND ST TRINIANS FILM AS WELL, THE SECOND ONE WITH RUPERT EVERETT, SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THEM.


	15. Author's Note 2

Hey, everyone, I'm writing this Author's note to tell you all that I will be doing another version of this story, several in fact, one will be Charmed based like this current story except there will be no Male Power of Three, Phoenix will be an extremely powerful witch and Jason will be mortal. I will try to add Harry Hook from the Descendants Movies as a creature, maybe a Cheshire Cat or something but he will be a part of the story as will Gil and Carlos. I will also be writing side stories for this version too, around different TV Shows/Movies, like Downton Abbey, Walking Dead, Shadowhunters, Pretty Little Liars, Game of Thrones, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Legacies, Glee, The O.C., Teen Wolf, Hunger Games, Shameless UK, Shameless US, 7th Heaven, The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Desperate Housewives, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Major Crimes, Vikings, Narnia, St Trinians, Immortals, Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu), GCB, Pricilla The Queen of the Desert, and maybe even the different movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. These stories may be long or short, either way, I'll get around to writing them, Luckily for me, Season 2 of Titans arrives on Netflix on the 10th of January.

* * *

The other versions of this story that I'll be writing, in one of the versions Phoenix will be the son of Damon Salvatore. In another, he'll be the son of Niklaus Mikaelson and the brother of Hope Mikaelson. In yet another one, he'll be the son of Wendy Beauchamp, nephew of Joanna Beauchamp and cousin of Fredrick, Freya and Ingrid Beauchamp.

* * *

Please tell me which short/long side story that you'd like to see. I should also tell you that additional guys will be added to the pairing of Jason and Phoenix along with another character from season 2 of Titans.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A week later, Phoenix and the other two boys are at the Halliwell Manor, they are relaxing in the living room when they start to get hungry, they enter the kitchen to hear Piper ask Leo if he likes crab and he replies "you know what I'd love, Piper?"

"what's that?" asks Piper.

"is the ratchet extension" replies Leo before he asks "can you hand that to me?" Piper kneels next to the toolbox, she doesn't know what she's looking for when Phoebe shows her making Piper say to Phoebe "I know that" she hands it to Leo saying "here you go"

"Thanks," says Leo. Piper nudges Phoebe to get up and Phoebe makes some gestures towards Leo before Piper says to Leo "be right back, Leo" he replies that it's no problem as Piper leads Phoebe out of the kitchen with the boys following and Piper says to Phoebe "stop it"

"our sentiments exactly," says Harry before Phoebe says "stop hinting around and ask him out already" she then adds "give him your crab"

"don't be disgusting," says Piper.

"don't be so shy," says Jason.

"what if he says no?" asks Piper.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," says Phoenix.

"no, I'm serious," Piper tells them.

"So are we," says Phoenix as Harry and Jason nod.

"I'm very serious, I've never...you know..." Phoebe laughs a little before she asks "you're kidding, right?"

"no" replies Piper.

"you've never asked a guy out before?" asks Phoebe.

"not on a real date, no"

"I don't understand, am I the only one in the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" asks Phoebe.

"probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene" replies Piper. Phoebe tells Piper to Go! as she spins her around and pushes her into the kitchen and she goes in there. They wait a minute before entering the kitchen, they hear Leo say "yeah, that would be great"

"what would be great?" asks Phoebe.

"nothing" replies Piper as she grabs some tea from the fridge and places it on the counter, Phoebe accidentally knocks it off and Piper freezes it with a "Leo!" she then asks "Leo?"

"frozen, quick, have your way with him," says Phoebe as Piper grabs a bucket, she then asks Phoebe "do you never stop?" she steps over Leo and holds the bucket under the tea as Phoebe says "looks like a Kodak moment to me" making a camera with her hands and pretending to be taking a photo.

"Phoebe, you're such a help," says Piper, the tea unfreezes and Leo bangs on the pipes just as Prue enters the kitchen and says "you guys, we are in serious trouble" they all point to Leo who is working and Prue says to him "hey, Leo"

"hey, Prue" he replies before Prue says "hey, sisters, boys, upstairs, now" The boys, Piper and Phoebe all follow Prue to the attic. Prue tells them about a man who had appeared and Piper asks her "what did you say his name was?"

"Matthew Tate" replies Prue before she says "and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren"

"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our Ancestor?" asks Phoebe.

"the one who got burnt at the stake and started this whole mess," says Piper.

"yeah, he came out of the locket," says Prue, she then says "and he has strong powers, stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing, one minute, he was right in front of me, the next, he was behind me, and then twelve stories down, landed on his feet"

"if it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock," says Phoenix rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers"

"which means that Phoenix is in even more danger because he has all three powers," says Jason getting very alert, Harry also gets alert as Prue nods, Phoebe asks for the locket. Prue hands the locket to Phoebe and Phoenix before she says "we have to figure out who he is before he finds us all" Phoenix opens the locket with Phoebe's help and they both get a vision of a man being sucked into the locket, Phoenix asks his mother "you said Matthew came out of the locket?" before he says "I think we both just saw him being put in the locket" he turns to Phoebe to confirm this which she does with a nod.

"you both saw the past?" asks Prue. They nod and Piper says "but you only see the future"

"not anymore," says Phoebe

"well, we always knew that our powers would grow," says Prue.

"yes, but somehow I thought I was going to get to fly," says Phoebe looking a little put out causing Piper to laugh and Prue to shake her head with a smile.

* * *

Sometime later Phoebe finds a picture of Melinda Warren, she says "I was right, it was Melinda in my and Phoenix's visions" she shows the others and asks "isn't she beautiful?" Prue tells them that she looks a lot like her, Piper and Phoebe's mother.

"Listen to this, 'and because the Warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the Pewter Heart where he would spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'"

"that must be what Phoebe and I saw," says Phoenix.

"and I let him out early, great," says Prue.

"you're not kidding, the legend says that the Warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line," says Piper before she says "that'd be us sisters and Phoenix"

"fuck" exclaims Jason and Harry.

"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line the other Warlocks," says Phoebe.

"we've never been up against anyone like him before," says Prue before Phoebe asks "so, what do we do?"

"I say we hide," says Piper.

"no, we have to find out exactly what we're up against," says Prue before she says "and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk" They all get up and head downstairs where Leo is, he tells Prue that her workplace is on the news and they watch the news. Prue says to the others "we got to find him before he hurts anybody else, especially an Innocent"

"there's that I word again," says Phoebe.

"look, Andy's on TV," says Piper as it shows Andy at Prue's workplace. The doorbell rings and Noah says to them "he's here too" Phoebe goes to answer the front door to talk to Andy.

* * *

Sometime after Phoebe had returned and told them what had happened Prue says to them all "great, so now I'm being hunted by a Warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue," Phoebe says to Prue.

"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper. Prue turns to her and asks "you want to have that conversation?" she then asks sarcastically "'hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but a 17th-century Warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters and our son, any thoughts?'"

"Okay, it was a bad idea, but the point is, we need help," says Piper.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give," says Prue.

"what we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren," says Phoebe.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" asks Prue before she asks "reach back in time, grab her and tell her we need her help?"

"yes" replies Phoebe sitting up before she says "and I know exactly know to do it" before she says to Prue, Piper and Phoenix "as long as you three don't mind losing a bit of blood"

* * *

Sometime later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix sit in a circle around a pot with everything they need for the spell, Piper asks them "am I the only one having second thoughts?"

"yes" replies Phoenix.

"We don't have any other options," says Prue.

"but aren't we raising the dead?" asks Piper before she asks "what if she's all-?"

"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully, both of them, she will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood, she will have her powers too, our powers," Phoebe tells Piper as she holds a knife making Piper ask her "what's that for?"

"well, the spell works by blood calling blood" replies Phoenix before Phoebe says before she cuts herself "so it shouldn't hurt much" she cuts herself and says "I lied, I lied" when she sees the nervous looks on her sisters' faces she says to them "okay, come on, you guys, it'll be just like that summer by the lake, remember? We made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters" Prue grabs the knife to cut herself and Piper says "I remember my finger got infected"

"yeah, but the oath worked," says Prue before she hands the knife to Phoenix who cuts his finger without hesitation, he holds the knife to Piper who says "and I couldn't go in the water for three weeks, don't hand me that knife"

"How are you going to cut yourself?" asks Prue.

"I'm not" replies Piper.

"Piper?" asks Phoebe.

"I can't stand the sight of blood," says Piper.

"evil beings have blown up in our attic," says Prue.

"disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes" adds Phoebe.

"and you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" asks Phoenix.

"Okay, just cut my finger," says Piper holding her hand out for Phoenix who cuts Piper's finger. They all drop their blood into the locket, they place it in the pot and Phoebe chants

*"_Melinda Warren, Blood of our blood,_

_our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, we summon thee_"*

A whirl of bright lights appear and when they disappear a blonde woman with blue eyes is standing in the attic who says "oh, Blessed Be" Everyone is very excited that the spell worked.

* * *

A little while later, Melinda, Phoenix and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room, Melinda is changing into some clothes as Phoebe pulls the zipper Melinda says "no, no, don't rip the dress to make it fit me"

"oh, no, I'm not ripping it, it's called a zipper, see?" says Phoebe showing Melinda the zipper and Melinda says "oh, a wise witch made this"

"yes, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile," says Phoenix before he says "you slip that dress on, you'll blend right in" Melinda puts the dress on and she says as she does this "it's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel" she then asks "what sheep has wool so soft?"

"a synthetic one" replies Phoebe before Melinda asks "so did it take you long to make the dress?"

"make it? No, I bought it" says, Phoebe

"oh, you must be rich," says Melinda as Prue, Piper and the boys enter the room, Prue tells Melinda "oh, she's got credit cards"

"oh, wow, Melinda, you look great," Piper tells Melinda.

"oh, thank you" replies Melinda before she asks "how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee" replies Prue. They suddenly hear Leo say "oh, sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me that-"

"Leo, oh, it's okay," says Piper before she says "this is..."

"our cousin, Melinda," says Phoebe.

"Nice to meet you," Leo says to Melinda.

"Leo's fixing the plumbing," Phoenix tells Melinda who asks "what's that?"

"we've got to go now," says Prue, the others all nod before Melinda says "to work with one's hands is a great gift"

"well, I am a true labourer: I earn what I eat, get what I wear"

"owe no man's hate, envy no man's happiness" continues Melinda before she and Leo say in unison "Shakespeare" they chuckle before Prue says "wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now" They go to exit the room as Leo enters it, Melinda says to Piper "he is a treasure, Piper," Piper asks her "why are you telling me?"

* * *

They are in the dining room, Prue puts the pewter heart around Melinda's neck as Melinda says "once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a Witch and they arrested me, then they burned me at the stake"

"Why didn't you save yourself?" asks Jason before Phoebe asks "yeah, why didn't you use your powers to free yourself?"

"I had a daughter, her name was Prudence, she meant everything to me" replies Melinda with a smile before she says "if I used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too" she then says "no, I thought, 'I'll accept this and pray some kind soul would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home, only then can the Warren Line continue', and it must have worked because here you are" Melinda motions to the three sisters and Phoenix.

"why do Warren Witches lose their moms so early?" asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future," says Melinda before Prue asks "how?" she then says "Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be one place and another"

"in a blink of an eye?" asks Melinda.

"exactly"

"it's called Blinking, he must've copied it from another witch," says Melinda before she says "I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has"

"what do you mean, copied from you?" asks Harry, confused.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good Witch when it's used against him" replies Melinda.

"then he definitely has mine," says Prue.

"once he's copied the power, it has no effect on him, should he gain all three powers, he'll be impossible to vanquish"

"then what do we do?" asks Harry.

"we curse him back into the locket" replies Melinda.

"and if we can't?" asks Piper. Melinda is silent at the question causing them all to know the answer, they'll be killed.

* * *

They all head to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the curse. Melinda says to them as they enter the attic "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients"

"well, it's been a while since you cursed Matthew," says Prue following Melinda.

"Yeah, like three hundred years," says Phoenix.

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book," Piper tells Melinda who says when she sees the book "The Book of Shadows, oh, my, it's gotten so thick"

"It wasn't always?" asks Prue.

"no, no, but obviously, each generation of Warren Witches has added to it and has made it so" replies Melinda before she asks "have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this" replies Phoebe before she says "we can't make up our own spell- Wait, can we?"

"all things in time, Phoebe, the will grow as you grow, and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you," says Melinda as she tries to find the curse before she finds it and says "oh, here's the curse" she points to the page, Prue hands her a piece of paper with a pencil making Melinda confused and Prue says "just start writing"

"no ink?" asks Melinda. Prue replies "no" Melinda start writing, she's surprised that the pencil work as Piper reads the page next to the curse and says "Grams must have added this one"

"to increase patience," says Melinda.

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" says Phoebe, bumping her hip into Prue who says to her "we weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe"

"I was not a troublemaker, I was just-"

"a pain"

"a free spirit," says Phoebe

"a Warren," says Melinda before she says "it's a family trait, so are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers, all blessings, all signs of where you came from" she then says "this book is your connection and it started with me"

"well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," says Phoenix before he says "we need to get going" and they all head into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they are in the kitchen, Melinda says to them all "the curse is really simple, as long as you have the ingredients I need" she hands Piper the piece of paper. Piper says "Phoebe, Phoenix and Harry can do the spices, Jason and I will chop the scallions" she hands Phoebe the piece of paper, Phoebe says "this is so cool, we've never done a curse before"

"oh, I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly," says Melinda.

"I have done one," says Phoenix. Melinda turns and asks "what curse? And on who?"

"it was a mirror curse, and it was on a guy, the curse had saved his life" replies Phoenix. Melinda is surprised by this before Phoebe says "I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher"

"well, I'd savour my first gift before I move onto the next one," Melinda tells Phoebe who says "I see pictures, what's to savour?"

"no, but you see visions of the future and the past, that'll allow you to protect and to heal," says Melinda making Phoebe say to Prue "did you hear that Prue?" they turn to see Prue looking out the window making Jason say "Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now"

"he'll be back, with a warrant," says Prue.

"like Andy would ever arrest you," says Piper with a laugh. Prue turns around, walks away from the window and asks "so do we have everything?"

"actually, there's a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant"

"yeah, the only problem is the feather from a Spotted Owl," says Phoebe.

"is that a problem?" asks Melinda.

"well, they're an endangered species" replies Prue. Melinda is confused before Phoenix says "certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore"

"why?" asks Melinda.

"deforestation, pollution..." Phoebe says before she says "it's a long story"

"do you think they have one at the zoo?" asks Jason.

"what's a zoo?" asks Melinda.

"in theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's-" replies Phoebe before Prue interrupts and says "you know what? I'll work on the feather" she then asks Piper "Piper, can you handle the herbs?"

"Yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" replies Piper. Phoebe volunteers to go with Piper while Prue gets the feather and the boys stay at the manor to protect Melinda.

"no, you can't leave the house, you are the two that Matthew needs," Melinda says to Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," says Piper before she asks "how would Matthew even know about Quake?"

* * *

A little while later Phoenix and the boys are upstairs as Melinda is downstairs in the kitchen, they suddenly hear the front doors slam open, they hear Melinda say something as they creep down the stairs to see a man with long black hair, Phoenix motions for Harry to go to the other side of the room, behind the man as he and Jason distract him. Phoenix and Jason move as the man asks Melinda where Prue is as he holds her against the wall, Melinda answers him when he threatens Piper and Phoebe, Phoenix yells out "oi, let her go" the man turns to see Jason and Phoenix, he holds Melinda in front of him, his hand around Melinda's neck, Melinda yells to them "run, now, it's Matthew"

"We know," says Jason before Phoenix says "we aren't leaving you, Melinda" he then asks her as he sees Harry quietly sneaking up behind Matthew with knives "aren't you wondering why there are only two of us?"

"what do you mean?" asks Matthew, he then feels a sharp pain in his back as Harry stabs him with his sword, Matthew lets go of Melinda who runs to Phoenix as Matthew turns around, he sees Harry who then uses his knife to slice Matthew's face. Matthew blinks away but the three boys quickly surround Melinda to protect her, Melinda asks them "how did you do that?"

"We were trained" replies Jason on high alert.

"by who?" asks Melinda as Matthew reappears.

"well, it's a long story" replies Phoenix. Melinda's eyes widen as Phoenix throws a knife at Matthew only to miss when Matthew Blinks away, he has what he wants but is very much injured, especially since Harry had stabbed him in a place that he wouldn't be able to reach.

* * *

A few minutes later Piper and Phoebe hush into the manor, they see the boys who sigh a breath of relief at the sight of his aunts, Piper asks "what happened?" she sees the knife in the wall and Phoebe asks "what's with the knife in the wall?"

"Phoenix threw it at Matthew" replies Melinda before the boys could say anything. Piper and Phoebe look at Phoenix who smirks at them and nods, he then says "I was trained"

"So was I," says Jason. Piper and Phoebe are shocked but they move on as they need to get the curse cast before they question the boys.

* * *

An hour later, it's gotten dark and they are all in the kitchen, they are preparing the curse and Melinda says as she places the herbs and spices in a pouch "we're ready now, all we need is the feather"

"and Prue, what's keeping her? You don't think-?" asks Piper sounding worried.

"no, she should be fine, Matthew already copied her power" replies Phoebe

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo," says Melinda stuffing the pouch.

"she's probably stuck in traffic," says Phoenix as he sits on the counter.

"when she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew," Melinda tells them all.

"do you think it'll be hard to find him?" asks Jason as he stands next to Phoenix. They hear the reply by a male voice who says "not at all" they turn to see Matthew standing at the doorway, with a gun before he says "I have waited too long for this moment to hide" as he steps through the doorway.

"This is our battle, Matthew, leave them be" Melinda yells to Matthew who says "I will have what I came for" he then uses Telekinesis on Piper to slowly move her over to him, he grabs her and says "your powers and your death"

"Piper" Phoebe calls out and runs towards Matthew only to be blocked by Melinda as Phoenix holds her back. Matthew then says to Piper "freeze me, Witch"

"in your dreams" replies Piper, Matthew points the gun at her and says, "I said, Freeze me, save yourself" he then points the gun at Phoebe before he says "no, then save your sister" Phoenix moves in front of Phoebe blocking her from being hit by a bullet as Prue enters the room, she says "save yourself" Piper runs over to Phoebe as Matthew says to Prue "give me that feather" Prue uses Telekinesis on the gun before sending a chair into Matthew who falls over. Prue gives the feather to Melinda who yells "Phoenix, Piper, now" Phoenix and Piper freeze Matthew who yells out "no" Melinda then chants

*"_Outside of time,_

_Outside of gain;_

_Know only sorrow,_

_Know only pain!_"*

Melinda then yells at Matthew "it's what you deserve" as Matthew is sucked into the pewter heart he yells "no, this is not the end" once he is sucked into the pewter heart Melinda says "yes it is, this time it's for eternity"

* * *

The next morning they are all in the attic when they hear the front door open and close, Piper rushes downstairs to see who it is a little while later she returns and Phoebe asks "who was it?"

"it was Leo"

"Is he gone?" asks Prue.

"we're perfectly safe" replies Piper before she sits down.

"then let's begin," says Melinda as she picks up her clothes and hands them to Phoebe who says to Melinda "oh, we can't take those back"

"why not?" asks Melinda.

"because that means you're leaving" replies Phoebe. Melinda chuckles and says "but I have to go"

"why?" asks Jason before he asks "why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"

"Because this isn't my time" replies Melinda before she says "it's your time, her sisters' time and her nephew and his boyfriends' time"

"We don't mind sharing," says Harry.

"Yeah," says Phoenix nodding before he says "it'll be amazing having you around"

Melinda smiles and says to them all "you all give me great joy, I've seen both sets of Charmed Ones, good Witches and neutral Witches, good women of strength and grace, and neutral young men of honour and bravery" Phoebe takes Melinda's hand, places it on her chest and says "tell me what you see" Melinda gasps and says "I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters, I see my dream fulfilled" she then says to them all "oh, thank you for that" Melinda takes the pewter heart from the pot and places it around her neck. They all join hands and Prue chants

*"_Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood, We Release you_"*

Melinda disappears in bright lights saying "Blessed be, my daughters and son, I love you" Once Melinda is gone Phoebe says "I'm going to miss her" tears in her eyes.

"me too," says Piper.

"We could always bring her back," says Prue with a smile. Prue then turns to the boys and says "I think it's time for that explanation now" The three boys look at each other nervously.

* * *

They move to the conservatory where they sit down, they sit there in silence until Prue asks "well?"

"I've been Robin for a year" replies Jason.

"you're Robin?" asks Piper, looking at Jason with shock.

"yeah" replies Jason.

"I'm known as ShadowFox," says Phoenix surprising his mother and aunts.

"and I'm Cheshire," says Harry. The three women are shocked by this, that Phoenix was ShadowFox, that Jason has been Robin for a year and that Harry was known as Cheshire. The three women are silent for a while before Prue calmly asks "when did this all start?"

"When I had tried to steal the hubcaps off the Batmobile," says Jason.

"I had joined Jason in Gotham, I met Batman and I became ShadowFox, I had an outfit already but the B-man and Agent A had destroyed it, they didn't like the outfit and had created a new one for me," says Phoenix.

"Why did they not like the outfit and destroy it?" asks Phoebe.

"It wasn't very, umm... safe, it didn't protect my body" replies Phoenix. Jason chuckles and says "it was also too revealing"

"revealing?" asks Harry very interested in the outfit and how revealing it was.

"It was basically a silk crop-top and a pair of tight shorts," Phoenix tells his mother and aunts. They all stare at Phoenix before Harry asks "what's a crop-top?" Jason gets out his phone, he then shows Harry the photo of Phoenix and Jason in their uniforms. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are shocked by the outfit that Phoenix is wearing, Piper says to Phoenix "well, I'm glad that the outfit was burned, you look like a male go-go dancer in a mask and high heels"

"what are those pouches for?" asks Phoebe.

"can you even fight in those heels?" asks Prue.

"ok, yes, I can fight in those heels, and those pouches are for wads of paper" replies Phoenix.

"paper?" asks the three women. Phoenix grabs a piece of paper, one minute it's a normal piece of paper, the next it's a throwing star which Phoenix throws, the star hits the wall and Phoenix turns to the three ladies who look shocked by what they had seen.

"is that an origami throwing star?" asks Phoebe.

"yep, it's one of my weapons" replies Phoenix with a smirk. The three women continue to ask questions which the three boys all answer.

* * *

A few days later, during the night Prue, Phoebe, Phoenix, Harry and Jason enter the Halliwell Manor with a whole heap of shopping for Prue and Phoenix, as they walk into the house Prue says to Phoebe "I don't know, Phoebe, the Betsy Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work"

"that's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits," says Phoebe.

"I do like the dress I bought," says Phoenix.

"it is a beautiful dress," says Prue before she says to Phoebe "yeah, and stretching the budget, maybe I should just check with Piper" They hear some laughing so they all turn to see a slightly undressed Piper hand-in-hand with a slightly undressed Leo, she sees them all, accidentally freezes Leo and slips across the floor as Phoebe says "oh, my god, Prue-" They help Piper up, Piper says "I'm so embarrassed"

"of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman," says Phoenix with a chuckle. Piper says to them all "I thought you guys were shopping"

"obviously" replies Prue in a teasing way. Phoebe points as she says "oh, front-clasp bra, she means business"

"serious business" adds Prue as Piper covers herself up and asks "do you mind?"

"no, are you kidding? We think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock" replies Phoebe.

"no, what I mean is, you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes, I never know how long this thing lasts," says Piper before she notices the shopping and asks "how much did you guys spend?"

"lots" replies Phoebe before she says "Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW"

"SHW?" asks Prue.

"Single Hot Witch" replies Phoenix. Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?"

"Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?" asks Phoebe holding up some red lingerie. Prue says to Piper "hm, maybe you should borrow it" as she holds it up for Piper who smacks it away and says "okay, time's up" she herds them all into the living room and says "you lot got to go, go on, go in there and be quiet"

"we will if you will," says Phoenix.

"like you can talk" replies Piper before she goes over to Leo, holds his hand and they both run upstairs after they had unfrozen. Prue, Phoebe and the boys are all laughing quietly.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe is waiting downstairs with the boys, Phoebe is wearing a business suit as the boys wait for Prue to take them to the tower, Prue comes down and Phoebe says to her "if you ran an employment agency, would you want me?"

"maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back" replies Prue stepping down off the stairs.

"no, this is part of your old wardrobe, I'm just recycling," says Phoebe before Prue says "the environment thanks you but-"

"take it off, I know, I know," says Phoebe looking annoyed. Piper comes down the stairs, she says to them "Hi, Bye" she walks past them as Phoenix asks "Aunt Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Piper turns around and replies "right, that was the plan, I'm running a little late, um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned"

"I bet" mutters Jason smirking as Prue and Piper look at each other.

"Okay bye," says Piper quickly, she turns around but they all rush to get in front of her. Phoebe says to Piper "you, Leo, last night, dish"

"well, it was nice, it was- Well, it was wonderful," says Piper, she pauses for a moment before she says "we just had a few problems"

"problems?" asks Phoebe before Prue asks "what problems?"

"well, it's been a while since, you know, I..." Piper makes a certain motion to mean a certain thing before she says "and I was a little nervous, and I kind of kept freezing him" They all gasp and chuckles before Prue asks "Piper, you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to the first time," says Piper causing them to gasp and chuckle more, Phoebe sounds very shocked. Prue asks Piper "okay, so at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?" Piper smiles raises her eyebrows and bobs in the spot with a little moan causing Phoebe and the boys to exclaim "Hello" in unison while Prue's mouth opens in surprise.

"I got to go," says Piper, she picks up her purse and heads towards the door, Prue says to her "no, no, Piper, we're only teasing you"

"Yeah, truth is we're just jealous," says Phoebe.

"we're not," says the boys in unison only to be shushed and Prue says to Piper "yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally"

"I mean, between you and Leo, and the boys happily together, and Prue, the new, hot Wicca women, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," says Phoebe.

"don't say that the moment somebody says that, things always go south," Piper says to Phoenix who quickly says "unless you freeze him" Piper gets annoyed and Phoenix says "oh, I couldn't help it, it was so good" Piper grabs her bag and leave as Prue says "okay, okay, okay, come on, if you're going to borrow the car, let's go"

"yeah, we need to get back to the tower," says Harry. They all go to grab their stuff as Leo comes downstairs and says "good morning"

"mmm, yeah, we heard," says Jason. They all chuckle before Prue says "yeah, bye"

"yeah, have a magical day," Phoebe says to Leo as Piper walks over to Leo before Prue, Phoebe and the boys all head out the door. Prue, Phoebe and the boys head to the tower before Prue and Phoebe head to Bucklands.

* * *

It has been at least three months since the battle against Trigon, Jason, Harry, Phoenix and Gar are in the training room, Jason is blindfolded, Jason says to Gar as he holds a wooden sword "when I give the word, come at us, and don't hold back"

"and how do I know that you won't fry me with your powers?" asks Gar looking at Phoenix knowing how protective he is.

"I won't" replies Phoenix. Gar nods and Jason asks "did you just nod?"

"Yeah, got it, just, uh, don't hold back" replies Gar. Jason yells out "go" and the training begins.

* * *

(The training scene is the same as it is in the episode except for Phoenix and Harry are watching the fight)

* * *

Jason ends up with his back turned to Gar who hits him on the head with his wooden sword, Jason takes off his blindfold, turns around and says to Gar "fuck, man"

"you said don't hold back," says Gar.

"what are you doing?" asks Jason before he says "I was fucking blindfolded"

"you said 'don't hold back'" Gar tells Jason as Dick and Rachel return and Phoenix says "that's true, Babe, you did say that"

"Should I get the hose?" asks Rachel entering the room.

"what's going on?" asks Dick.

"We did what you said, the blindfold thing, and he went nuts on me" replies Jason.

"he said don't hold back," Gar tells Dick. Jason then asks "why do we need to fight like this? It's idiotic, we have eyes"

"in battle, anything can be taken from us," says Dick before he grabs Jason and says "our hands" he then stabs the ground where Gar is standing after taking Jason's wooden sword and he says "our feet" he then aims it between Rachel's eyes and says "even our eyes" he then says as he lowers the wooden sword "no matter what is taken you must be able to keep fighting and win"

Dick tells Gar, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel to go get changed before he talks to Jason.

* * *

That night Phoenix is laying in his bed with Jason and Harry, he can hear Rachel reading and trying to remember the passages of The Art of War making him smile before she falls asleep. Phoenix then starts to fall asleep listening to Jason and Harry's heartbeats when he hears a helicopter flypast, the helicopter wakes up Jason and Harry, the three quickly get dressed and head out of their rooms to look out of the main window, they can see the helicopter with a spotlight fly past.

* * *

They turn on the TV and find out that there is a car chase happening in a stolen car, the police have the suspect cornered but Phoenix has a feeling that it won't last long. They all watch as a woman with silver hair get out of the car, she runs towards the officers and starts to fight them, Rachel asks "who is that?"

"a total badass" replies Jason causing Phoenix to growl a little which Jason notices and grabs Phoenix's hand, he looks into Phoenix's eyes to tell him and says in a whisper "she's good at fighting, that's all"

"Sorry, it's the Fox in me," Phoenix tells Jason as they watch as the woman fights the officers, they then get a clearer look of her and they see that she's missing an eye causing Dick to look concerned, they then watch as more police arrive and the woman runs, she jumps off the building through the window of the next building causing Phoenix to exclaim "holy shit" Dick then says "I'll be back" he then leaves them alone to watch the TV.

* * *

A little while later Dick returns with the woman in his arms, she's unconscious.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix gets a vision of a guy before attacked by some man who can control Light, so he grabs Jason and Harry and teleports to Wyoming where they see the guy from Phoenix's vision, they follow him until they reach the guy's home to find some other man there so the three quickly grab the young man and teleport to outside where Dawn and Hank are staying, Phoenix tells the young man who they find out is named Ellis to tell Hank and Dawn that a man that can control Light tried to kill him and that he was saved by The Male Charmed Ones. Ellis nods and quickly knocks on the front door of Hank and Dawn's place after Ellis had explained what had happened Hank exclaims "Fuck" and asks Ellis about The Male Charmed Ones after he had told Dawn to start packing up their stuff. Hank calls Dick to tell him about what had happened before the three teenage boys teleport back to the tower just in time for the silver-haired woman to wake up.

* * *

The woman sneaks down the hall towards the elevator, she tries the keypad but it won't work for her, Rachel asks her "going somewhere?" The woman turns around and sees them all standing there. Dick says to her "we need to talk"

* * *

Phoenix, Harry, Gar and Rachel are in the training room, Jason is practising with the wooden sword. Gar asks as he returns from getting some snacks "so what do you think is going on out there?"

"he's probably trying to find out who she is" replies Rachel.

"he's giving her a sell job," says Jason making Gar and Rachel turn to him before he says "it's what he does because he can't resist a stray"

"I mean I knew that he would be bringing in new people, I guess, I guess that it wouldn't be so soon," says Gar.

"We don't even know if we can trust her," says Phoenix which Jason agrees to by saying "we don't even know what the fuck she is"

"what she is, is a person who needs help," says Rachel.

"or is she a person?" asks Gar, Rachel give him a look before Gar asks "how did she survive that jump?"

"you think she's a metahuman?" asks Rachel.

"yeah, or an alien, like Kory" replies Gar.

"it's possible, I mean, anything is possible these days" replies Phoenix.

"aye, I agree with Nix, anything is possible," says Harry speaking for the first time.

"if she was like Kory those cops wouldn't be alive," says Rachel.

"she can fight, alright, I'll give her that," says Jason before he says "whoever she is, she's had training"

"did you guys see her eye, when Dick was changing the bandage?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, it wasn't even there but the wound had healed" replies Phoenix, he then adds "like my kind of healing"

"you serious?" asks Jason causing Rachel to laugh before she says "she's been here one hour and you lot are already obsessed with her" Phoenix growls at the thought of Jason or Harry being obsessed with the woman but is quickly calmed by Jason rubbing circles on his back before he says "she's a freak, my vote is we kick her ass out, now"

"agreed," says Phoenix sensing trouble.

"Who says that we even get a vote?" asks Gar.

"We should if we're going to be on the same team," says Harry. Rachel then asks "what if she even wants to stay?" she then says "look, it's hard to believe but maybe she idea of paradise isn't sharing a bathroom with you, Jason"

"I'll gladly share a bathroom with him, it's my paradise," says Phoenix.

"and mine," says, Harry. Jason suddenly gets an idea and says "I know how we can find out exactly who she is" Rachel goes to talk to Dick.

* * *

The next day Gar, Jason, Harry and Phoenix are in the lab area, they are analysing the woman's old bandage to find out who she is, Jason mutters as the computer does it's work "come on, come on" The computer suddenly says "match identified"

"Rose Wilson," says Phoenix before Gar adds "and that's her dad, Slade Wilson"

"No. Fucking. Way"

"what?" asks Harry.

"Deathstroke" replies Jason causing Phoenix to growl as he knows who Deathstroke is and how dangerous he is. They all look at the screen which shows a photo of Slade Wilson in his army uniform and a photo of him in his Deathstroke Suit.

* * *

A few moments later Dick and Rose return, Dick looks shaken up but alright. They are in the computer room with Rachel when Gar, Harry, Jason and Phoenix tell Dick that Rose is the daughter of Deathstroke which Dick says is old Titans business. Phoenix says with a growl "if this old business somehow gets my mate, I will not be happy"

"your Mate?" asks Rachel, confused.

"Jason is my Mate, my First Mate, Harry's my Second Mate" replies Phoenix looking at Rachel who looks a little confused before Phoenix says "Kitsune Mates are sacred, to hurt them is to incur the wrath of the Kitsune"

* * *

A few days later, after Donna, Hank, Dawn, Ellis and a new guy named Garth who is or was the sidekick of Aquaman(AN: In this story, Garth is alive and never slept with or was in love with Donna, it was someone else, I haven't figured out who yet, suggestions are welcome). Garth had been targeted by a man named Dr Light from the moment Garth had seen Phoenix, he was in love, Phoenix had realised what Garth was to him but was going to have Garth work for a place with him, Harry and Jason.

* * *

A few events happen including Jason and Gar running off to confront Dr Light only for Gar to return alone saying that Jason had been kidnapped making Phoenix extremely angry, everyone starts to worry that if Jason dies that Phoenix will turn Evil and that Harry will join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	17. Rewrite Notice

Hello, everyone who has followed and favourited this story. I am writing this note to tell you that I have decided to rewrite this story. Please keep an eye out for the rewrite as I will be posting the chapters soon, I do hope that you enjoy the rewrite as I think it's a better version of the story. I will be having quotes from other movies and TV shows in the chapters like with this version as well as quotes from Drag Queens from RuPaul's Drag Race. I am sorry if you don't like that I'm rewriting this story but I feel that it's the right move for me.

Now in the rewrite, I will be adding a surprise fandom into the story. I will possibly be doing different versions of this story where Phoenix lives within a certain fandom but this is the version where he lives with the Dursleys. The other versions I'm thinking of using are Pretty Little Liars, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Gossip Girl, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Shameless, Desperate Housewives, maybe Arrow or The Flash or Supergirl or even Legends of Tomorrow, maybe Game of Thrones, Glee, Vampire Knight, maybe Star Wars (while Anakin is still Anakin and not evil), maybe Veronica Mars, maybe The Walking Dead. Some of the suggestions will be from a separate reality or Earth if you know what I mean. The suggestions which will be based around a separate reality/Earth are Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl. I have already figured out who Phoenix would grow up within several of the different fandoms.

So, again, I am rewriting this story and I will be posting the chapters for the rewrite soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS WILL BE THE FIRST STORY OF MY CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES. EACH ONE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT FANDOM TO IT, THE FANDOM WILL BE IN BRACKETS


End file.
